


Disney Wizards: Dark Anomalies

by Hope_Ivery_OW273



Series: Disney Wizards [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, Disney Channel, Disney Employees, Disney Movies, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, Disney Songs, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Ivery_OW273/pseuds/Hope_Ivery_OW273
Summary: Avalyn Macht has graduated high school. To celebrate, she and her entire family get together for a reunion at the most magical place on Earth. Avalyn thinks the only reason they're going was because one of her uncles got a great deal, being an ex-Disney employee and all. But little did she know that it was actually, destiny. Mickey Mouse himself recruits Avalyn to the Disney Wizards to help protect Disney World from a new threat pure evil. If this evil prevails, Disney World and everything else Walt Disney worked for, will be gone forever.





	1. Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my book! This is a little Disney novel that I'm working on, (Although Wattpad classifies it as FanFiction :P Oh well), and I have decided to post it here on AO3 so I can collect more feedback from readers to help improve this book and make it amazing for everyone to enjoy! If you have any feedback for me, questions about the book regarding characters or any plot lines, or writing tips in general, let me know in the comment section below!
> 
> You can also follow the official Disney Wizards Tumblr blog! If you have any questions about the book, feel free to message me there as well! Link: http://disneywizards.tumblr.com/

Theme song: Best Day of My Life by American Authors

*******

"I hope your future is filled with ambition, optimism, and most importantly, your courage. To quote Walt Disney, " **A dream is a wish your heart makes. The dream that you wish, will come true.** "

The principal of Lawrence Park Collegiate Institute was presenting his closing speech during the Graduation Ceremony that early afternoon. That girl up in the front row, the one with the brown hair and brown eyes? The one with the red glasses? That's me. 

My name is Avalyn Macht, I am 18 years old, and today I'm finishing my high school career. It's hard to believe how far I've gotten. It only seems like yesterday I was in the 3rd grade, trying pull the chewing gum out my now boyfriend's hair during recess. That was a good day too. We both ended up in detention, one thing led to another and the two of us were passing the time singing "Work This Out" from High School Musical 2. Which surprisingly went well with our situation that day.

I looked over to my right, spotting said boyfriend sitting at the end of the row. His name, was Santiago. He had coal black hair with pure brown eyes. You could say he is my Eric to my Ariel, my Philip to my Aurora, my Disney Prince. 

Also if you couldn't tell, I'm a huge Disney nerd. 

No, seriously, go around and ask anyone. Challenge me to a Disney Song Challenge, I'll guess the song under 10 seconds. 

"Students, please rise." The principal smiled, raising his hand up. The students followed his lead, wide smiles all around, waiting for what was about to happen. "I now pronounce you, the LPCI graduates of 2015. Goodbye and good luck!" 

The students cheered, grabbing their hats and tossing them up into the air. Reminds me of the graduation ceremony from Suite Life on Deck. During the commotion, Santiago ran over to me, picking me up and spinning me around with a smile on his face. 

"We did it Princess!" he exclaimed.

I laughed at the boy playfully. "Yes, yes we did!"

He set me down, gently kissing me on the lips before the two of us practically tackled ourselves with a bear hug each. 

"Come on, let's return our gowns." I smiled, taking his hand as I lead him up the auditorium aisle.

"Fine by me, as long as I get to keep the hat." He chuckled.

"I doubt that. The school's on budget. It always has been." I replied, gently pushing my way through the crowd towards the doors. 

"Not even the tassel?" He asked, putting on his best puppy dug face. 

"You can try." I giggled, pulling out of the door and into the foyer. 

The two of us walked across the room towards a group of tables where students could drop of their cap and gown, and pick up graduation photos. Santiago unzipped his gown, revealing a light purple dress shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes. As he handed his gown negotiated about his hat, I took my gown off, revealing a black long sleeve top with a white mickey mouse head with the GG symbol in the middle, green skinny cargo pants and black boots.

"Whoa, we're are you off to Kim Possible?" He chuckled, looking over at me.

"What? Come on, I just had to do it." I laughed in reply. 

"Of course you did." He smiled before taking a look around the room. "Are your parents here?"

"They were for the opening ceremony and when I went up, but they had to go." I explained. 

"How come? Why couldn't they stay for the whole thing?" He asked me, looking puzzled. 

"My family is coming into town remember? My entire family I might add." I answered. 

"Wow. They must be planning something big." He whistled. 

"Big time. It's one thing that my grandparents are coming, but my entire family? This has family reunion written all over it." I wiggled a finger. 

"And you're not happy about it?" He asked me, looking quite confused as he handed me my grad-photo book. 

"What? Of course I'm happy to see them! I just didn't expect such a big turn out. I'm just graduating high school. We didn't do this for my cousin Jam's graduation 2 years ago." I answered. 

"Well, do you want a ride? My mom could give you a lift." He offered.

"It's okay. Stay with them, celebrate. Be with your family." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're family to you know that." He replied, plastering that famous smirk of his. Oh how I could never say no to that.

I smiled back him blushing ever so slightly. "I'll be fine, go." 

"Not without a kiss first." He leaned in, pecking my lips one last time before pecking me quickly on the cheek. "I'll call you later tonight."

"Looking forward to it. Bye!" I waved as I ran down across the room, pushing my way out of the foyer and out into the bright sunshine. 

Ah, how it felt good to be on summer vacation. And I'm going to enjoy it and make the most of it as much as possible. This was my last summer before heading off to college. While my program only goes for a year, it's going to a very, very slow year. 

I jogged over to my bike, placing the graduation book in the basket as I strapped my helmet on. As I saddled up, I brought my iPhone out, shooting my dad a text letting him know that I was on my way home. Then I switched over to my music and played "Best Day Of My Life" by American Authors.

The music played in my ears as I pedaled away from the school, taking a look at it one last time before I made a turn and pedaled down the street. 

**_"I had a dream so big and loud, I jumped so high I touched the clouds!"_ **

I quietly sang along to the song as I made my way through the streets and avenues of the various neighborhoods I rode in to avoid afternoon traffic. 

Finally after a while I pulled up into the driveway of house. I dropped my bike off at the garage, taking a hold of the book as I walked around the house towards the stairs to the front door. 

**_"This is gonna be the best day of my life! My li-a-ah-a-ah-a-fe!"_ **

Just as the song finished and I took one step on the stairs, the front door of my house opened and a dirty blonde hair blur came rushing out. 

"AVA!" A voice screamed with delight. 

The blur tackled me down to the front lawn. At first I was in pain, but then I saw the face of my jumper, I smiled, not even thinking about the pain.

"Vince!" 

Vince was the youngest of me and my cousins. He just finished up his first year of middle school actually. He had dirty blonde hair with green eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with blue jean shorts and white socks on his feet. 

"She's here everybody!" He cheered. 

The small boy helped me up to my feet as another boy, a little older than Vince showed up at the doorway, leaning against it as he drank a can of Mountain Dew. "What took ya Ava-Dog?"

That was Ty. He was the second youngest, and Jam's little brother. He had curly light orange hair with green eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with light brown shorts and black sandals.

"I took the scenic route. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting." I replied. "When did you all arrive?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Congratulations on graduating, and stuff." He spoke, raising his soda can.

"Thanks. I wish you and Poppy good luck in your senior year at the end of the summer." I replied. 

"Yeah... come on! Everyone's inside." he waved, motioning me and Vince to come inside. 

We did, following him inside as I closed the door behind me. I was immediately greeted by Vince's parents, showing me with their compliments and congratulations on graduating. The two of them led the three of us into the living room where everyone else was waiting for us. They all greeted me and I returned the gesture. 

"It's great to see all of you."

Well, almost everyone. 

"Hey, where did Jam go?" Vince asked. 

"He's out on your patio. I think he might jump in the pool with his clothes on." Poppy answered. 

Poppy was the third eldest of the cousins. She was adopted from China by my Aunt Jane and my uncle David. She had tanned skin with short black hair, black glasses, and brown eyes. She wore an orange t-shirt with black shorts. 

"Is he making a YouTube video?" I asked her. 

"When is he not?" She snorted. 

Jam started a YouTube channel awhile back and recently it's grown quite popular. I sighed with a smirk on my face as I walked across the living room, opening the back door and stepping out into the patio. I glanced around and there he was. Jam was standing near the patio furniture, just a few inches away from the pool with his iPhone out, recording himself. 

"Hey guys it's BangJam here, and I'm about to cannonball into this pool in my clothes on--"

"Jam, are you seriously going to do that?" I called out to him. 

He looked over in my direction, his face lighting up. "Ava! Perfect timing." He quickly ran, hopping up the stairs as he went over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he aimed the iPhone camera at the both of us. 

"You guys remember my cousin Ava? Helped me with that one video last summer. Say hi!" He looked over at me, smiling cheaply. 

"Uh... hi?"

"Okay, I need you to hold this please." he instructed. 

"What? Why?" I asked him, eyes widening. "You're not seriously jumping into my pool are you?" 

"Your dad said he was fine with it." He shrugged, handing his phone over to me. 

"I'm pretty sure he meant you jumping in with a swimsuit." I clarified. 

"Where's the fun in that?" He raised his hands in the air, before looking back into the camera. "Give this video a like of you think Ava is a buzzkill." 

I glared at him. "Oh hardy, har, har."

"Alright, alright, I'll take my shirt off then? Is that okay?" He suggested.

"Fine." I sighed. 

"Just please get this on video." He pestered, stripping his black shirt off of his skin.

"Okay, okay, I will, calm down." I replied, couldn't help releasing a laugh. 

I guess you could saw Jam was the comic relief of the Macht cousins. He was the oldest of the five of us. He was in his second year of a filming program back at his college. He hung his shirt on the railing of the patio, walking down the patio stairs as he got into position next to the pool. 

"You getting this?"

"Yep!" I gave him a thumbs up. 

"Alright guys, this is BangJam! YOLO!" He ran full speed and jumped right into the pool. There was a giant splash , water flying all over the patio. It caught the attention of the dog next door as it began barking it's head off as Jam cheered himself on. 

"Ugh... Cookie, shut up!"

*******

Finally after Jam got dried off, the five of us were instructed to gather in the living room with the rest of the family. Apparently they had some big and exciting news to tell us. 

Me and my cousins sat together on the sofa while everyone else gathered around on chairs. My dad and step-mother stood at the front of the room, blocking the TV screen. 

"So, we've all thought about this long and hard. With Jam finishing up college, Ava going off to college, Ty and Poppy going into their senior year and Vince going through middle school, it's going to become a lot harder for all of us to stay connected and interact with each other." My step-mother began. 

"So, thanks to your uncle Stevo, we all pitch and got something for all of us to do this summer. It's somewhere you all love, and have been begging us to take you all back. And I really, really mean begging." My dad added. 

"Is it Universal?" Ty asked. 

"Something better." My dad smiled as he and my step-mother stepped away from the TV, my dad hitting the play button on the remote. 

The screen came to life. At first the image was a dark blue night sky, the stars sparkling. Then the feed panned out, revealing a town off in the distance with a train plowing by. And then, the familiar music played as fireworks sparked the screen, displaying the image of the famous fairy tale castle. 

Me and my cousins all gasped as the well known name appeared on the screen, my aunts and uncles laughing in the background. 

"DISNEY?!" We exclaimed. 

My parents said nothing, just smiling as they both nodded in reply. 

Me and my cousins rejoiced, cheering and hollering. Heck Jam even picked up Vince and his brother, spinning them around. 

"Wait!" He realised, dropping them. "I gotta get this on my vlog!" He quickly brought his phone back out, walking out the front door into the front lawn as he started recording himself. 

I chuckled at the older cousin as I looked over to my cousins, squealing with joy as I hugged them both. "Thank you, thank you so much!" 

"So, when are we leaving?" Poppy asked. 

I released my parents from the hug, looking up at them with hopefully eyes. 

They both exchanged glances with the other relatives before looking back down at the four of us. 

"Tonight."

Our mouths gaped open before we screamed out of excitement. 

"JAM! JAM, WE'RE LEAVING TONIGHT!" Vince screamed as he ran for the front door. 

"This, is the best day of my life!" I exclaimed.  


	2. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Macht family get ready to head off to Walt Disney World for their Family Reunion. But they aren't the only ones who are preparing for their visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the Disney Wizards official Tumblr blog if you have any questions! Link: http://disneywizards.tumblr.com/

"I'm going to Disney World!" I exclaimed.

I was up in my room, packing up my suitcase. Everyone else had there's packed but since I was busy with graduation, they now have the privilege of waiting for me. As I got ready, I was chatting with Santiago on my phone.

"Really? That's great!..." He replied with beginning to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"I was just thinking that technically, I shouldn't be surprised that you're going over there." He answered. I could practically hear the grin on his face.

"Aw, has my Disney nerdiness grown on you?" I asked him acting all cute.

"Since we first started dating. Although we would have probably dated each other if you heard me confess my feelings to you back in the 5th grade." He teased.

"Again with that? How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" I asked him, sounding a bit agitated. I knew he was just joking around, but that was really starting to get old. "I was playing around, staring off into space---"

"Stuck in your own little world, Princess?" He added.

I laughed. "You could say that."

"So you're really leaving tonight?" Santiago asked me.

"Yep! After years of begging and pleading... and a tad of hard work, he's finally taking me. And my ENTIRE family!"

"How'd he swing that?" He asked me with shock.

"Supposedly, my Uncle Stevo got us this insane deal, since he used to work for The Mouse after all. Then the rest of my family pitched in with their share, and bam! We got in." I explained.

"That's awesome. Gosh, I'd give anything to go." He sighed.

"You've never been?" I asked him with surprise.

"Not since I was a baby, yeah. We were close to going... but, you know... my dad and all..." He paused momentarily.

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry." I apologized.

Last year Santiago's father passed away after a 2 year battle with cancer. It wasn't a pretty sight. When I heard the news at lunch, me and our friends at school held a moment of silence for him. He was a good man. He knew how to make a mean Egg Nog let me tell you that.

"Hey, don't apologize, it's fine. We've been holding up fine. Thanks for all what you and your family have done for us." He thanked.

"You're welcome. It's just... I didn't want you goes to go through what I did when my mom..." I slowly explained but stopped, when I swear I could feel a lump in my throat.

"I know Princess, I know..." He consoled me.

Many years ago, on the summer right after my elementary school graduation, my mother passed away from her own battle with cancer. It was tough.

The only difference between me and Santiago is that his mother didn't re-marry. My father did. He married one of his co-workers. Jeanette. She came along about half way through my first middle school year. At first when she heard the news about my mothers passing, she offered my dad to help with dinner or picking me up from school if he had to work late.

It wasn't too bad at first. She helped me with my school work, she got me to start eating my vegetables again. I suppose it was better than having either pizza, tomato soup, spaghetti, and chicken and fries.

Then the two of them started dating, and 2-3 years later, that was when my dad asked me about the possibility of the two of them getting married. I was pretty shocked to hear him ask me something like that. I was so happy and used to what we had now.

My dad has always told me, since the first time Jeanette started helping us out, that she could never, ever, replace my mother. And that was a well known fact. I loved my mom with all of my heart and just thinking about someone replacing her just brings me to tears, even to this day.

But she has been a great help. And if my dad is happy, then hey... I'm happy. Jeanette isn't so bad, and her family is pretty nice too. Which is good. At least she's not like any of those mean, evil step-mothers I see in Disney.

Oh she's far from it.

So now here we all are. 2 years married and they haven't looked back since.

I sniffled, whipping a tear out of my eye. "I'm sorry, I don't normally get like this nowadays."

"It's alright Ava, I'm here for you." Santiago assured me. "So... what are you bringing with you on the trip?"

"Hmm? Oh right!" I sparked, looking into my suitcase before jogging over to my closest. At least now we can get back to the topic at hand. I don't know if I would last another second in that. "Um, I have a bunch of Mickey Mouse shirts, I have one Minnie shirt, my Mickey hat... uh, oh! My Perry The Platypus t-shirt..."

"Are you still not over the fact Phineas & Ferb ended?" He asked me.

"No! Of course not, why would they end a perfectly good show? It was the best one of the decade!" I exclaimed.

He laughed at my reply before calming himself down. "Alright, well I have to go. I hope you all have fun."

"Thanks Santiago. And hey, I promise you I'll bring you along with me next time." I replied.

"Oh... You don't have to do that Princess, I--"

"But I want to! It's changed a lot since you last went. I want to share those magical memories with you." I spoke to him.

He chuckled, his voice sounding a tad flirtatious. "I had a feeling there was something I loved about you."

I couldn't help but giggle at his response, my face turning red from all of the blushing I was doing. "Alright well, I'll leave you now... goodbye."

"Goodbye Chile!" A chorus of voices called.

I shot my head up, looking over at my bedroom door to see my cousins Poppy and Ty poking their heads in. I called them out as they laughed, realizing their cover had been blown, they bolted down the stairs.

If you must know, Chile is there little nickname for Santiago. His father was from Chile, where his family grew up before moving to Canada.

"You heard all of that didn't you?" I slowly asked him.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm used to it. If I can handle your dads nickname for me, I think I can handle this one." he assured me.

I don't know how it came to be, but last summer when me and the cousins were having a sleepover at Poppy's house, I guess they could say they were doing a friendly interrogation to find out more about my said boyfriend. We were originally playing Truth or Dare, but somehow it became Truth or Chile and then it just became Chile or Chile, so no matter what, I had to answer a question about him.

Oh how weird my cousins get sometimes. But I still love them all the same.

"Okay, well goodbye Santiago." I replied.

"Goodnight my Princess." He smirked before hanging up the phone.

*******

Once I was done packing, it was time for dinner. And then, we would have off to the most magical place on Earth. During dinner, while the adults ate in the kitchen and dinning room, me and my cousins gathered around the automen. A big sheet of paper was on it, along with a few markers.

"Alright, what's our game plan?" I asked them.

"Well, we're arriving pretty late at night, so we won't be able to do much..." Poppy began, opening up a red marker as she drew down some ideas. "I say once we get to the hotel, we get some sleep and then first thing in the morning, we hit Magic Kingdom!"

"But what about breakfast? We've got to get some grub!" Ty exclaimed.

"Grub?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it tastes like chicken!" Vince giggled.

Once I realized the reference, I chuckled a bit myself as I opened up a blue marker. "Why don't we pick up some drinks from the hotel cafeteria for on the way over to the parks, and then we get a bite to eat later on?"

"Oh yeah! I want one of those cool looking mugs!" Vince smiled.

"We never did get those last year did we?" Jam spoke.

"Nope. Just a whole bunch of pins and Mickey plushies!" Ty replied.

"Speaking of plushies, are you planning on getting any more of them Ty? You've made quite the collection." I looked over at the boy.

"Yeah, it's so big it's almost taken up my entire bookshelf! My parents even brought a new one into my room from the basement just in case I DO get more." He explained.

"Wow..." Poppy whistled.

"Yep. I'm just that good." Ty winked.

"Alright, then we'll do some shopping, then hit the rides... where should we go first?" I asked them.

"We should go straight to Space Mountain! Ava, remember back in '07, we were the only ones who went on it?" Jam reminded.

"Indeed I do, and we got the first cart! Score!" I cheered, the two of us high fiving each other.

"Can we hit Buzz Lightyear: Space Ranger Spin next? I want to try and get the Galactic Guardian rank!" Vince smiled as he looked over at me. "Just like you Avalyn!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that! How did you do it?" Poppy asked me.

I shrugged, trying to form words as I spoke. "I-- I really don't know. I was just shooting randomly, I must have nailed some high score targets without even knowing it."

"Well, all I know is that I'm going to get that rank this year! Just you wait!" Vince exclaimed.

I laughed at the boy, ruffling his hair. "Whatever you say Vince."

It was Ty's turn to bring out a green marker, drawing a few lines. "Alright so we make our way through Tomorrowland, finishing off at the Speed Way. Then we head into Fantasy Land---"

"The Seven Dwarfs Mine Train!" I exclaimed with excitement.

"The what?" Ty looked at me with confusion.

"It's the new ride they made for New Fantasy Land. They removed Snow White's Scary Adventure and replaced it with that." I explained.

"They did? Aw... that was my moms favourite ride." Poppy pouted.

"They got rid of what?" Aunt Jane called from the dinning room.

"Nothing Aunt Jane!" We all yelled in reply.

"When she finds out the hard way, she's going to be devastated." Jam spoke quietly.

*******

We continued work on our Disney "Game Plan" as we finished eating our dinner. Once we were done, the men of the house were getting everything ready, my dad calling in a van to pick us up for the airport.

Me and my cousins looked out of the window, looking up at the night sky.

"Look, look, look! Can you see it?" Vince smiled as he pointed up at the sky.

I followed his gaze to see two bright stars shining in the sky. "The second star to the right."

"Good find Vince." Poppy complimented.

"To think in just a few minutes, we're on our way to Disney World." said Ty with a gasp.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you guys, I actually thought we wouldn't be going back." Jam spoke with honesty as he rubbed his eyes. He was starting to get tired. We all were. But we were also too excited to fall asleep.

"Why would you say that?" I asked the eldest cousin as I looked over at him.

"Think about it. I'm finishing up college, you're going to college..." He pointed at me, then to Poppy and Ty, "-- they're starting their senior year, and Vince is going through middle school. Getting through things like that costs money."

"Yeah... I suppose I know what you mean. That money is meant to help us get through our education." I replied.

"But at least our dad got us a pretty good deal." Ty reminded. "Like the one back in '07, remember?"

"Yeah. That had to be the best vacation I ever had." I sighed with a smile.

"What about your trip to London, and Paris?" Poppy asked me.

"Hmm? Oh, don't get me wrong, that trip was really fun and all, but... I like Disney World most of all, you know?" I answered, looking over at them.

"Amen to that." Vincent chuckled.

Everyone agreed as we all continued to look out of the window. I looked up at the second star to the right, my eyes twinkling with excitement.

 _ **"Almost there... we're almost there..."** _ I quietly sang. _ **"People go there from everywhere, and we're almost there."**_

My cousins watched me curiously as I turned and walked away from the window, waltzing over to a shelf that had to pictures on it. The one to the left was a group photo of me and my entire family standing in front of Cinderella's castle. That was the last summer vacation I had with my mother before she passed.

_**"There's been trials and tribulations..."** _

I looked over to the second photo on the right, which was a self portrait of my mother. My face sulked a little bit as I picked it up gently in my hands, looking at it.

_**"You know I've, had my share..."** _

I sniffled a little, clutching the photo close to me as I hugged it for dear life. Oh gosh I missed her so much.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as my eyes shot open. I looked over at Poppy who smiled at me, gently taking the photo and setting it back down on the shelf before she took her hands in mine.

_**"But you've climbed the mountain, you've crossed the river, and you're almost there!"** _

We both laughed as the two of us spun around.

_**"We're almost there!"** _

There was the sound of a car honk as the two of us rejoined our cousins to look out the window to see the taxi van pull up to our house as my dad and uncles brought the suitcases outside. The five of us gasped with excitement as we slipped our shoes on and ran out of the front door.

I took in the fresh air, spinning around before I stretched my hand out into the sky, reaching out for the stars.

_**"We're alllll-moooost-theeeeeeeeere!"** _

When the things were packed, me and my family hopped into the van, shutting the door behind us as the van's engine ignited, making its way down the street.

We didn't dare look back. We were just looking forward to what's a head.

*******

A man in a light grey suit was sitting at a desk in his office. He turned his leather chair around, looking out the giant window that over looked the entire World of Disney. He sighed as he sat up from his seat, walking over to the window with his arms crossed.

The Dark Anomalies are beginning to grow stronger. Whether this was the work of the Disney villains, he did not know. He did know however, that these things had to be stopped no matter what, or else everything would be gone. In this world and the real world.

He brought out a cellular device. It was a dark blue phone, shaped as Mickey's head. He dialed a number, raising it up to his ear.

"Hello?" I high pitched voice answered.

"Mickey, anything to report?"

"Well, gosh, uh I'm afraid it's more bad news. The Dark Anomalies, they're getting stronger than ever. I'm doing everything I can to help keep the characters safe, but it's starting to become difficult. We've had Wizards go in, but some of them don't come back." Mickey explained with fear in his voice.

The man sighed. "I see. Just as I feared... But not to worry, things will calm down momentarily."

"There is?" The mouse asked the man.

"Yes... are there any Wizards you can spare?" He asked.

"Uh, yes! Benjamin has returned from Adventure Land. He's pleased to report that all is good and well there. No Dark Anomalies in sight." Mickey smiled.

"Perfect. Have him head on over to the All-Star Movies Resort in the morning. That is where he will meet her." The man commanded.

"Her, sir? As in her? The chosen one?" Mickey asked.

"Yes... Mickey, she just may be our only hope in stopping this." The man answered.

"Oh boy! I'll have him bring her in and have her see you as soon as possible!" Mickey assured him.

"That won't be necessary Mickey. I would like you to brief her on the situation." he explained.

"Me sir? But, I don't understand---"

"My time has not yet come to reveal myself. But I promise you in do time, when she has proven herself, I will see her. Then and only then." said the man in the grey suit.

"Of course! Right away!" Mickey replied before hanging up the phone.

The man sighed as he stuffed the phone back in his dress pants pocket, brushing his thick black hair back with his hand.

"Please, let her be the one... I can feel it."


	3. Go The Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalyn and her family arrive in Orlando and settle into their hotel, but the girl had no idea that the first night would be so shocking...

The plane ride from Toronto to Orlando was long and tiring. The adults expected the kids to at least nap on the plane, but they were all too excited about their surprise vacation, that sleep was the last thing on their minds.

The seatbelt sign switched back on as the pilot made a announcement for passengers to return to their seats.

"Mom? Are we there yet?" Vince asked his mother who sat to his left.

"We should be getting ready to land any minute now sweetheart." She smiled at the boy.

The boy smiled with glee as he quickly saved his file on LEGO Pirates of The Caribbean. Putting away his DS system, he looked over at me, sitting to his right on the window seat.

I was looking out the widow, staring up at the night sky. Although my head hit the window, indicating that I was now loopy to no end and would fall asleep at any given moment.

He glanced out of the window, gasping as he tapped my shoulder and pointed at the window. "Ava! Ava look!"

"Huh?" I snapped my head up, hitting its back against the headrest of my seat. I hissed from the pain, rubbing the back of my head as I looked over at the boy.

"What is it?" I asked him with a groan.

"The evening star! You can see it from up here too!" He pointed excitedly.

After making sure that I wouldn't suffer from a concussion, I followed his gaze out the window of our aisle to see the star shining in the night sky.

"Oh yeah! So you can." I spoke.

"Maybe the plane will fly is over to Neverland and not Disney World?" Ty teased as he poked his head up from his seat behind us.

"That would a cool!" Vince exclaimed.

"But it has to be the second star to the right. The first one may take us someplace weird." I replied.

The three of us chuckled at the joke before looking back out the window one more time. We could see the city of Orlando beneath us, so we would be touching down any minute now.

I was just so looking forward to getting down there to well, do everything! See the sights, eat the food, ride the rides, and most importantly, spend some time with my family.

And speaking of family...

I pulled out my cellphone, logging on to the planes wifi signal to bring up my Facebook messaging app.

Yeah, that's right! This plane has wifi!

Anyways, I opened the app and scrolled over to Santiago's chat box, tapping it and opening it up. It appeared that he left a message for me.

**"Don't know if you'll see this or not, but I just want to let you know that I love you and I hope you and your family have fun at the most magical place on Earth. Lots of love!"**

I smiled at the message after reading it. I taped on the empty box, typing in my reply.

**"I wish I could've taken you with me today. But one day you and I will both go together and share these magical memories. I'll take plenty of pictures for you! I can't wait to tell you all about it when I get back. <3 KISSES!"**

Satisfiedwith my message, I taped the send button with my finger with a cheap smile on my face. The message was mushy and all that, but hey, I meant it.

"What' ha doing Ava? Texting Santi?" Jam asked from the other seat behind me.

"Jam, could you do me a favour and at least not tease about our relationship during this trip?" I asked the eldest cousin with annoyance.

"What? I'm just having some fun." He defended with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well the last time you were just having 'fun' you took a picture of me and a cosplayer from FanExpo and sent it to him that I had left him for Legolas." I explained, glaring at him.

"Why are you so uptight? It was just a joke." He replied with a shrug.

"I mean it Jam. No teasing. I feel really good about this one. He actually likes me, for me." I pleaded.

"Alright, alright, don't get so stressed. I won't say nothing. Promise." He assured, crossing his heart.

I nodded at the young adult. "Thank you."

******

A tall, 6 foot 5 inch, blonde haired boy with blue eyes made his way over a white Nissan Ultima, stepping inside as he started the engine, driving the car out of the garage of the Tomorrowland Speedway.

I pressed his finger on the touch pad, the face of Mickey Mouse appearing on screen.

"Mickey, there's been a slight change of plans." He spoke.

"What do you mean?" The mouse asked him.

"I can't meet with her at the hotel, I need to rendezvous with her at the airport before she leaves." He explained.

"Huh?! Oh no, absolutely not Benjamin! The rest of her family will be with her, you'll be spotting delivering the package!" Mickey stated.

"Don't be so formal. How many times have I told you to just call me, Ben?" The blonde asked him.

"I don't care about that right now. Wait for her at the hotel, that was an order from The Man himself!" Mickey ordered.

"I know that, but tell him that my plan is the more proper course of action." said Ben.

"But why--"

"The Anomalies are spreading further Mickey." Ben yelped.

That shut the mouse up. His pupils widened with shock.

"The anomalies are beginning to appear in the hotels. If I reveal myself to her at Movies Resort, then the both of us will be compromised." Ben explained.

"Oh no... These things are getting worse! More quicker than we imagined." Mickey spoke with shock.

"Exactly. Please Mickey, let me do this!" Ben begged. "I can slip her the package and be gone before she can say uncle!"

There was silence from the mouse as Ben circled around Cinderella's castle in the Magic Kingdom. As beautiful and majestic it looked in the night sky, Ben's mind was preoccupied.

"... Alright."

"I'm turning into Main Street as we speak. Lock on to me and activate the Magical Express Portal." Ben commanded.

"Hold on! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Mickey smiled before ending the call.

Just a head of Ben, a light blue and white portal opened up before him, a swirling vortex in the middle of the street.

"Avalyn, here I come."

Ben slammed his foot on the has pedal and drove through the portal.

No longer was he in the World of Disney. He was know in the Walt Disney World Resort.

The real world.

Our world.

********

Within moments the plane landed at the Orlando International Airport. The passengers poured out as my family and I made our way over to the monorail, riding it to Terminal 1 of the gigantic airport.

"Our first Disney ride, whoa!" My dad cheered. "... Alright, let's go home."

We all erupted into laughter at his antics as Vince's dad and uncle Stevo joked along with him for the rest of the ride.

When we got off the monorail, we made our way to the baggage claim to pick up our luggage for the bus.

"Ava, I see yours coming." My step mom spoke up.

I looked over at the conveyer belt to see a neon pink suitcase with black rims on it. Yep, that's it alright.

I walked over to the belt, grabbing the handle of my suitcase. I pulled on the handle with all my might. With one final jerk, I pulled the bag out of the belt, only to bump into someone behind me.

The both of us yelped as we fell to the floor.

"Oh gosh..." I groaned.

"Are you alright? I am so sorry about that." a male apologized.

I rubbed the back of my head as I turned around to see a hand. I looked to see the person I had bumped into. He had blonde hair with blue eyes and he looked to be about 6 feet tall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, taking his hand.

I allowed him to help me up to my feet and perp my suitcase back up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He apologized. "I'm Ben."

"... Avalyn." I nodded.

"Ava!" A voice called.

I turned around to see my cousins waving over at me.

"Are you coming?" Vince called.

"Coming!" I waved at him. I grabbed my suitcase handle, looking up at Ben one more time. "Bye."

The boy smiled, waving cheaply at me. "Bye."

I smiled back at him as I pulled up the handle on my suitcase as I ran after my cousins, meeting up with them at the other side of the room.

"Who was that?" Ty asked her.

"Him? He's nobody." I answered quickly. "Just a nobody."

*******

Ben watched the family leave before he brought out his cellular device. It was a dark blue phone that was shaped like Mickey's head.

He pressed a button, bringing up the device to his ear.

"It's in place. Moving to Phase 2."

*******

The hotel was amazing!

We all had these awesome hotel rooms that linked up with each other so we could all meet up in each other's rooms.

Sadly we didn't make it to the cafeteria on time. So we would have to pick up our mugs in the morning.

Well, technically it's morning now. I suppose it would have been better to say, later in the morning.

I was wearing my red and white stripped tank top with red shorts for my pyjamas.

Me and Vince were hanging out in his room. Everyone else was fast asleep. Vince was on the verge of slumber though, but he kept pushing himself to stay awake.

"Vince, why not get some sleep?" I suggested. "That way we can go to the parks when you wake up."

"I can't..." He yawned. "I'm... Too excited..."

I smirked at the boy, ruffling his hair as he laughed.

"Why don't I sing you a lullaby? Will that help?" I asked him.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm 13!" He protested.

I raised a brow at the boy, grin growing in size. "Not even, that song?"

The boys eyes widened as he got comfy in his bed before waving his hand at the girl. "Go on, I'm ready."

I chuckled at the boy as I sat up in my seat, looking down at him.

**_"I have often dream_ **   
**_Of a far off place_ **   
**_Where a voice keeps saying_ **   
**_This is where I'm meant to be!"_ **

The boy yawned again, a lot louder this time as his eye lids slowly went down.

**_"I will find my way_ **   
**_I can go the distance_ **   
**_I'll be there someday..."_ **

Soon Vincent fell fast asleep as I smiled at him, looking out of the window and watching this stars.

**_"If I can be strong._ **   
**_I know every mile_ **   
**_Will be worth my while."_ **

I got up from my spot on the bed as I slowly walked over to the window, looking out at the view of the giant pool and deck of the hotel.

**_"I would go most anywhere,_ **   
**_To feel like I,_ **   
**_Belong."_ **

I sighed, letting out a loud yawn as I looked over at the sleeping form of my youngest cousin. She still couldn't believe he was 13, a teenager.

Meaning the Macth kids, weren't really kids anymore.

The bathroom door opened as Vince's mother stepped into the room. She flashed a bright smile over my way as she came over and hugged me. "Thank you for putting Vince to bed."

"You're welcome Aunt Yami." I replied, returning the gesture.

"Go on and get some sleep. We start our vacation tomorrow." She smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Okay.... Goodnight." I smiled, hugging her one more time.

"Goodnight angel."

The two of us parted ways as I walked back to my room through the side door, shutting the entry way behind me.

Once in my room, I looked over to see two beds in the room. My parents shared one, my dad snoring up a storm.

I chuckled quietly at the man as I walked over to the window, pulling the curtains shut. But as I walked towards my bed, I heard a faint beep.

*beep*

I froze, spinning around as I looked for the source of the noise. Was it the alarm clock striking the hour? Was my dad's watch? My step-mothers phone?

I couldn't be. I knew what they sounded like and they were nothing like those sounds at all.

*beep beep beep beep*

It beeped again, playing it a few more times. It sounded oddly familiar to me.

I looked down, noticing my suitcase on the floor. I knelt in front of it, leaning my head down towards it and listened.

*beep beep beep beep*

Whatever it was, it was coming from my suitcase. I knew it wasn't my phone, cause I had that charging out on the bedside table. And I didn't bring any of my hand held gaming systems with me either for the plane ride.

I felt the top of my suitcase, finding a line. I opened up the pocket of the suitcase, reached my hand inside and pulled the object out.

When I saw it, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Is that... The Kimunicator?"

*beep beep beep beep*

I whispered a yelp as I slammed it back in my suitcase, shutting my mouth. I glanced over at my parents, checking to see if that noise had woken them up.

Surprisingly it didn't. They just stayed the same.

I sighed with relief as I slowly brought it back out. Realizing it could beep again at any moment now, I swiped my room card key from the table and quirky snuck my way out of the room.

I gently closed the door as I walked over to the railing, examining the object.

"What is the Kimunicator doing in my suitcase? I never even owned a toy trinket of it, let alone the real deal!" I talked to myself.

*beep beep beep beep*

Suddenly the screen flashed to life as a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Avalyn Macth--"

"Ahh!" I screamed, dropping to the floor and dropping the Kimunicator in front of me.

I heavily breathed in and out, trying to calm myself as I slowly crawled my way back to the Kimunicator, picking it up in my hand and looked at the screen with slight hesitance.

"... Wait, you're the--"

"The guy from the airport. Do you remember me? Ben?" He asked me.

I slowly nodded in reply.

"Good, because I'm only going to say this once. Disney World is in danger. We want to recruit you to the Disney Wizards." 


	4. I'll Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to convince Avalyn to join the Disney Wizards. When she refuses the idea, Ben warns her that without her help, lives could be at stake...

My mouth slowly gapped open as I stared at the screen, looking at the boy with upmost shock.

"D-Disney, what now?" I whimpered with confusion.

"Disney Wizards. They are a elite group of users who protect all of Disney." He explained.

"... Wizards?" I repeated.

He nodded. "Yep, Wizards."

This was like something straight out of a Disney movie! What if this was all just a dream?

I pondered the thought before slowing getting up to my feet, rolling my eyes. "Wait, I get it now."

"You do?" The boy asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm dreaming aren't I? Look, Ben right? I'm sorry, it's late. It's about, what? 3:00 in the morning? So if it's all the same to you, I'm going to go back to my bed and wake up." I spoke.

The boy chuckled at me, seeming to take what I said as a joke. "I can assure you Avalyn, this is not a dream. It's very real."

"Okay... We may have met once before, but I never told you my name. So how would you know it?" I asked him, raising a brow at the boy.

"That's simple, anyone who is anyone knows who you are. You're the chosen one." Ben answered.

"Come again?" I replied blankly.

"The chosen one. The missing Disney Wizard we've been looking for, for our team." Ben explained.

After staring at him for a brief moment, I face-palmed myself, groaning as my hand slid of my face.

"Okay, I'm hanging up now." I said with a tad annoyance. "Good talking to you."

"No wait, don't! If you don't help us, Disney World will be lost, FOREVER!" Ben yelled.

My thumb froze, just hovering over the power off button.

Disney World? Lost forever? But how could that even be possible?

"... What do you mean by that?" I slowly asked the blonde.

"The World of Disney has been invaded. Invaded by a evil force known as the Dark Anomalies. Whatever they do in that world, it affects the parks in the real world." Ben explained.

"What do they do?" I asked him.

"Anything really. They can make things vanish, they can corrupt anything they touch, take a living a form, the skies the limit with these Anomalies. They are the most powerful and evil thing to ever crawl upon Disney." He answered.

"What about the Disney villains? Are any of them capable of this?" I asked him, leaning against the railing of the hall.

"None of them have taken responsibility. We've gone through all of their files and so far, even with the highest level of magic, none of them could have whipped this up." Ben explained.

"This is starting to get weird..." I muttered. 

"Please listen to reason Avalyn. Dozens of Disney Wizards have lost their lives fighting off against these Anomalies. If you don't help us, if we don't do something to stop them, everything from Disney World will be gone! If and when that happens, they'll spread to the other parks and everything in between! It will be like... like Disney never even existed." Ben pleaded. 

"... A world without Disney?" I questioned with surprise.

"Yes! That's what I'm trying to say! Think about it; all of Walt Disney's hard work, just gone in the blink of an eye!" said Ben. "Wizards have the power to see Anomalies happen right before our eyes, but nobody else on the planet can."

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"Because as much as they move the house of mouse and his pals, they just don't have the magic inside of them. They don't have enough believable power for them to see the World of Disney crashing down around them." Ben stated. "But that's where we come in. Not only do we protect Disney, but we also protect the people. Everyday guests, all the way down to family and friends."

Avalyn stared at the blonde boy through the screen, thinking of her options. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Ben, listen, I'd like to help you, I really would. But I just don't think that there's anything I could do to help you."

"But you can! You just have to find the magic inside you... Look, I'll let you go now to get some rest. But, please Avalyn... please think about it. Disney needs you... we need you..." 

Ben ended the call, the screen on the Kimunicator going black. My hand shook a little as I moved back, away from the railing and bumped right into the wall. 

*******

Day break came, and Sebastian Harris was working on the security console, keeping a sharp eye out for any spikes of Dark Anomalies. His current work station was at Star Command, located in Tomorrowland at the Magic Kingdom. 

Sebastian was leading the security team of LGM's, meaning Little Green Men. It was their job to keep an eye out for any Dark Anomalies that would try to appear in the Magic Kingdom and a few of the hotels close by. 

Sebastian had wavy brown hair with brown eyes. He wore a light blue dress shirt with dark red shorts and white shoes. 

He stood up on the main platform of the room as a side door opened, a robust figure with a space suit entering the room. 

"Ah, Buzz, good to see you back." Sebastian looked over at him, not holding back his flawless British accent. "Anything?"

"All quiet and nothing to report." Buzz Lightyear saluted, retracting his glass helmet. 

"Excellent! A third day in a row with no Anomalies, a personal best." The British boy smiled. 

"Any word on your partner?" Buzz asked him, joining him at the main console. 

"No... Ben has been up all night. You know how he gets when he doesn't get any sleep." Sebastian sighed, followed by a hush mutter. 

"I'm sure he's alright. Although I'm curious as to why Mickey sent him out into the real world at such a late hour last night." Lightyear spoke with concern. 

"Well, it hasn't been confirmed, but he may have acquired--"

Before Sebastian could continue, the main doors to the security center opened, as a tall blonde teenager entered the room. He wore a dark blue v-neck shirt with dark jeans and sneakers. 

"Ben!" Sebastian exclaimed, running over to his partner. "Did you find her?"

"I did." Ben answered, walking past him. 

"Well, where is she?" Sebastian asked him.

"She's back at the hotel." Ben answered, walking over to the main console. 

"What?!" Sebastian yelped. "What the bloody heck man! You were supposed to bring her here to this world so Mickey could debrief her!" 

"I briefed her a bit myself, but she seemed to be confused and tired. I felt like I hadn't gotten her attention that well." Ben explained. 

"So she had little sleep, big whoop! If Mickey had given me the job of bringing her here, I wouldn't have bored her to tears with long lectures, Benjamin." Sebastian remarked, crossing his arms.

"Oh? And what about you? What would you have done? Used your charm to get her number?" Ben scowled, turning to face his partner. 

"Hey!" Sebastian yelped as he stormed over to the blonde, their faces just inches away from each other. "It is NOT like that!"

"Chosen one or not, you know the rules! If she got caught dating one of us, she would be forced to leave the Wizards within moments of joining!" Ben reminded. 

"Hey, it was an accident that Kaitlin got switched over to janitorial duty, don't look at me!" Sebastian defended, his hands up in the air. 

"Alright, alright, knock it off!" Buzz commanded as he shoved the two boys away from each other. "I swear you're acting like know it all cadets."

"So what do you suggest we do? Mickey wants Avalyn here by today, remember?" Sebastian reminded. 

Suddenly the alarm went off, red lights filling the room as various screens all around the room blinked furiously. 

"LGM's status report!" Buzz ordered. 

"We've detected a Dark Anomaly!" One yelled. 

"It's forming at the All-Stars Movie Resort!" Another added. 

Ben's mind snapped as his eyes widened with realization. "That's Avalyn's hotel..." He snapped his fingers before doing the two finger 'Disney Point' at the two LGM's. "Let the Anomaly go through."

"What?!" The exclaimed with surprise. 

"Ben, are you crazy?" Sebastian hissed harshly. 

"Ben I don't mean to question your authority as a Wizard, but I can get out there and get rid of that thing in no time flat before it affects the real world!" Buzz stated. 

"Hang on a second Buzz," Ben stuck his hand out at the commander. "I want to try something... what's the category?"

The two LGM's did some calculations before looking back up at the blonde wizard. "It's a category 1. A Phaser."

"So it's just going to make something vanish. But why--?" 

"I think this will help convince Avalyn to meet with us." Ben explained, cutting off Sebastian's speech. "She seemed a bit doubtful when I spoke with her late last night, so I don't think the Kimunicator will cut it." 

"So then why let her keep it?" Buzz asked with confusion. 

"I figured it might help her believe my story, with it being an item from one of her favourite Disney cartoon shows growing up. But I guess not. Right now, our best option for her to agree, is for her to see a Dark Anomaly happen for herself. So I have a feeling she would have to see it, in order to believe it." Ben explained. 

"It is only a category 1 Buzz. Our calculations show that little to no lives will be affected if let this one go." One of the LGM's explained. 

Buzz Lightyear looked down at the Little Green Men, pondering the thought as he cupped his chin, shutting his eyes as he did so. With a sigh, he opened his eyes, looking over at the two Wizards. "Well, other than my original plan, I can't think of anymore ideas." He turned his attention over to the British Wizard, waving his hand in his direction. "What do you think Seb?"

Sebastian groaned, running his hand down across his face. "Well... if you think this is the best option right now Ben." 

"It is." Ben agreed with a nod. 

"In your defense this isn't the most insane you've ever come up with." Sebastian defended. "Hey, remember that time when you--"

"Not. Talking. About. It." Ben protested with a growl.

Sebastian stepped away from his friend, raising his hands in the air. "Okay, okay, okay, gosh! Don't get your nickers in a twist!"

"Your orders Wizard Ben?" The LGM's asked.

"... Let the Anomaly through." He ordered.

*******

Late the next morning, my cousins and I left the hotel cafeteria after having a big breakfast. I had some cereal with a muffin, juice, and a banana, Jam had a piece of blueberry pie with milk, Ty had scrambled eggs and bacon and juice, Poppy had french toast with maple syrup and lactose chocolate milk, and Vince had Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes with bacon and strawberries. 

We all had planned to meet up with our parents before heading off to one of the parks, so we decided to wait for them by the pool. 

A shame that we didn't decide to splash in the water. Today was a great day for swimming. Truth be told it's a good day for anything really while you're here at Disney World. There's just so much to do. 

"So, where should we go to first?" I asked the group.

"Magic Kingdom, duh!" Vince answered. "What kind of question is that?"

"Yeah, but we always start with Magic Kingdom." Jam stated. "Why not go to Hollywood Studios, they've got the Tower of Terror!"

"Yeah, but I may be still too short for that!" Vince countered. 

"But don't you remember? Star Tours?" Jam reminded the boy. 

"Hang on, we can't just jump to conclusions!" Ty butted in. "...What about my Mickey plushies collection?"

The rest of us groaned at the boy, remembering his little "obsession" with the toys. 

"You'll have plenty of time for that Ty." Poppy assured him. "But has anyone else forgotten a little thing called tradition?"

"Tradition?" Vince questioned.

"Yeah, Poppy is right. We always get a photo in front of Cinderella's castle on the first day of the trip." I recalled. 

"Aw, but why? We've got plenty of time to do that too!" Vince whined. 

"Hey don't look at us! If you want to talk to somebody, talk to grandma and grandpa---"

As the four of them talked it out, I sighed, turning away as I scanned the pool area of the hotel. I was not in the mood to get all agitated and bicker. 

And it seemed Jam had the same idea because he too stepped out of the circle, bringing his phone out to make a quick clip for his vlog. 

I looked around, and I spotted a boy up on the diving board. The tall one, where you have to climb up a big ladder. He was waving to his parents, yelling and asking them if they were watching him. 

I smiled at the boy as he prepared to get ready to dive into the pool. However, I don't know if it was just me, or maybe the sun was in my eyes, but when I squinted at the diving board, it started to look all fuzzy to be for some reason. 

Maybe my eye sight is still a bit off from going to bed so late. 

Or maybe...

_"Dark Anomalies can take on many forms."_

She recalled Ben's warning. Could this be a Anomaly? No, it couldn't be. There's no way!

She took a couple more steps forward, using her hands to block the sun out of her face to see more clearly what was happening. The boy stuck his tongue out, getting ready to jump, until the diving board looked like it completely frizzled out of existence for a split second.

That one split second was enough to make the boy fall on his side, phase right through the board and began his free fall with a scream towards the hard solid marble floor 

"AHHHH!"

"MY BABY!" The mother yelped as she tried to spring into action, but she tripped on her beach chair.

I gasped loudly, and acting on instinct, I sprinted forward, making a break for the boy. The whole thing seemed to play in slow motion for me. People yelling and screaming, my cousins calling after me as they jogged in my direction. 

Once I was close enough, I jumped, just catching the boy in my arms and swerving us away from the marble and into the pool. After that, time seemed to quickly speed back up as I splashed into the water. 

I kicked my feet, bringing me and the boy swimming back up, poking our heads out into the surface. I looked over at the edge of the pool to see my cousins, the boys parents, and a few lifeguards crowding around the area. 

"That was so cool!" Vince exclaimed. 

"Are you alright miss?" one of the lifeguards asked me, extending his hand out. 

I heavily breathed in and out, looking over at the boy who also seemed to be equally as shocked. I slowly swam over to the edge, the lifeguards helping us out of the pool and draping us in towels. 

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much for saving my baby boy!" The mother thanked, tears in her eyes she hugged me before taking her son in her arms. 

"Ava are you okay?" Poppy asked me as my cousins crowded around me. 

What they heck just happened? I looked back over to the diving board to see it frizzling in and out of existence again.

"Do you guys see that?" I asked them, pointing at the object. 

They all looked over, looks of confusion on their faces. 

"See what?" Poppy replied. 

"The diving board?" Vince questioned. 

Two of the lifeguards inspected it, and apparently according to them, the bolts for it were lose, making it shaky and unstable. 

But I swear, I didn't see it like that at all! 

"Maybe it was the sun messing with your head." Poppy predicted. "Come on, let's get you back to your room so you can change." 

My cousins helped me back to my room and the adults of the family had loads of questions when they saw me all soaking wet. What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor? You know, the whole deal. 

Everyone else was waiting for me outside in the hallway as I changed clothes. I changed into my black tank top with jean shorts and sneakers, bringing my wet hair up into a pony tail. 

Once satisfied with my look, I was about to grab the door handle of my room when I froze. My eyes slowly drifted over to my suitcase, the Kimunicator poking out of the outside pocket. 

Was it really a Dark Anomaly? If so, would more like that continue to appear? It almost killed a little boy for pete sake!

_"Disney World is in danger... we need your help."_

With a sigh, I sucked in my gut, walked over to my suitcase, brought the Kimunicator out and powered it on. Within moments, Ben's face reappeared on the screen. 

"Yes?" He called, as if he knew I would call him.

"Alright, you've gotten my attention... where do you want to meet?"  


	5. Morning Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalyn experiences the World of Disney for the first time and meets her team...

After a long debate, it was decided that the first park on our list was Magic Kingdom. I mean, come on! How else would we start it? It's a good thing to, because it's in my favor. Why?

Ben requested that I meet him inside Cinderella's Castle.

The only problem is that he didn't exactly specify when, exactly. I already know that I won't be seeing him for a long while.

Why?

"Alright kids, smile for the camera!"

... I think you already know where this is going.

There we were, taking family photos in front of Cinderella's castle. First they took photos with their cameras, and then they used the cameras in their phones, and just when we thought we could sigh with relief, think it was all over...

"Excuse me sir!" Grandpa called, waving over a Disney Photographer. "Could you take a few pictures of our family?"

"Of course!" The cast member smiled.

Me and my cousins groaned in annoyance, Vince looking like he was about to collapse on the road because his legs were so tired from standing up for so long.

"Just hang in there kids. Once we finish with the photos, we'll do something fun." Grandma assured us.

"And how many pictures will it take?" Vince asked her. "My knees are starting to cave!"

"I got you buddy." Jam spoke up, grabbing the boy and lifting him up as the youngest cousin sat at his shoulders. "Better?"

"Very much, thank you." Vince complimented.

"Okay everyone, smile!" The cast member instructed, raising his camera over his face.

My family and I got into position, a little too close for comfort, but what'cha going to do?

After taking who knows how many photos, we were finally done! Now it was rides, food, games, and seeing the characters! Nothing but fun!

Music began to play behind us as we all turned around to look up at the stage of the castle to see the characters and performers starting a show.

"Oh look! Let's go see the show!" Jam and Ty's mother exclaimed with a smile.

Everyone else seemed to agree as they walked over towards the stage, blending in with the huge crowd who also had the same idea.

Just before I was about to walk over there and join them, something beeped in my pocket. I pulled out my phone from my left pocket, saw nothing. The screen was blank, with no notifications. Heck I'm pretty sure I left it off. Then I heard the beeping again. I put my phone back in my left pocket, before reaching into my right pocket, bringing out the Kimunicator. A envelope was blinking on screen. I must have received a message from someone.

And I can only think of one person who would.

I pressed a button and the envelope opened, revealing the message.

"You're at the show right? Come around and meet me inside Cinderella's Castle." - Ben

So now, it finally begins. Ben is going to finally fill me in on all of this Dark Anomaly stuff and this pack of so called Disney Wizards.

I swiped the device back in my pocket, looking around for the all clear. My family was currently busy watching the show, not seeming to pay attention to their other surroundings.

So I made my move, quickly jogging down to the right, running around the audience until I found the ramp that led up to the center of the castle. I took another look around for any suspicious looking characters before I quickly made up my way up the ramp.

It didn't look like anyone else was coming up or down. With the show going on, they must think the area is off-limits or something. For a second there, even I thought it was.

"Psst! Over here!" A voice whispered.

I took a peek inside the castle archway to see Ben waving at me, leaning against one of the pillars. He wore his usual t-shirt and jeans, just like he did back at the airport last night. And speaking of last night...

I pulled out the Kimunicator, showing it off to him. "You sneaked this into my suitcase?"

He shrugged, moving away from the pillar. "How else would I be able to reach you? Telegram?"

"It's better than awkwardly bumping into me, sneaking it into my bag, and then of all things, trying to call me in the middle of the night and nearly waking my parents?" I went on, walking towards him.

"You seem agitated." He commented.

"Of course I am!" I replied. I sighed, tossing him the Kimunicator. "Here, you can have this back."

"Are you sure? You're going to need it." Ben explained.

"For what? For you to keep calling me at the worst of times?" I asked him, raising a brow.

"For a few things, actually. You'll need it to get in touch with your fellow Disney Wizards, and use it to teleport to the World of Disney." Ben answered.

"World of Disney?... But, we're already here, aren't we? This is Disney World!" I told him, seeming confused by all of this.

"This is Disney World, our world where the parks are located. Now the World of Disney however, is something similar, but it's a entire different world of its own." Ben replied.

"So what? All of the Disney characters live there or something?" I asked him, beginning to chuckle. But as I kept looking at him, and seeing no change in his expression, my laugh slowly died out. "... Seriously? They live there?"

"Yep, it's their home. During the day, they come here to welcome the guests to the park and make them happy. And at night, they come back to their world." Ben answered.

"How do they go from their world, to here?... If that's even possible." I spoke in question form.

"There's different ways actually. Portals, classic old magic, but this---" Ben began, as he tossed the Kimunicator in the air before catching it with his hand, extending it to me. "-- Is how we Wizards do it."

"The Kimunicator?" I asked blankly.

"Not just the Kimunicator in general. All Disney Wizards come equip with a communication device that allows us to transport ourselves from the World of Disney to the real world. I have this--" He pulled out a device from his pocket. A cellular device that was dark blue and in the shape of Mickey's head. "-- But you, have this."

"The Kimunicator?" I repeated.

He chuckled at me, a bright smile on his face. "The Kimunicator."

"Alright, Ben... how does one use it to travel to the World of Disney?" I asked him.

"Oh? So now you're interested?" The blonde teased.

"Hey, it's like I told you earlier this morning; You got my attention. Now so me before you lose it." I stated.

"As you wish." He nodded.

He slipped his communicator back in his jean pocket before looking back at me. He extended the Kimunicator closer to me, motioning for me to touch it. I slowly moved my hand over towards it, until a thought came to mind and I jerked it back towards me.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked me.

"My family, won't they notice that I'm gone?" I asked him.

He shook his head at me, his eyes pleading with assurance. "Don't worry. It will take no time at all. Trust me."

"Trust you?" I asked him.

Al he did was simply nod at me.

I looked back between him and the Kimunicator, the sounds of the music and singing from the performance behind us fading away from my hearing. With a quick breath, I jerked my hand forward, taking the other end of the Kimunicator.

"Good choice." Ben commented.

He raised his other hand, pressing a red button on the Kimunicator. Wait, the Kimunicator doesn't have a red button, does it? I would have remembered if it did. A high pitched noise echoed from the device, followed by a blast of blue light. It flew back around the two of us like a explosion, covering us like a force field. I felt a strange surge in my body, like I was being pulled towards something.

"Brace yourself!" Ben spoke up.

Then the tugging sensation in my body grew stronger until my body actually jerked forward. I yelped, shutting my eyes as a bright flash of white light shined in my eyes.

And then, nothing.

The noises stopped, and my body didn't feel weird anymore.

"It's okay Avalyn, you can open your eyes now." said Ben.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Ben still in front of me, the two of us still holding onto the Kimunicator. He let it go as I slowly brought the Kimuncator over to me, looking down at it with shock. So much power, inside this small device?

As I slipped it back into my right pocket, I looked around the area. The archway still looked the same as it always did. It didn't appear to be different in the slightest.

"I don't get it. It all looks the same to me-- what the?!" I commented.

I took a step away from Ben, fully examining him to see that he looked different. I mean, he still had his blonde hair, eyes, clothes and everything, but... he didn't look life like. He looked... like a cartoon character.

"You... you look like---"

"A cartoon character? I know, I was surprised too when I first came here." He replied.

I gasped at him, then realizing, if he changed... did I?

I slowly looked down at myself, looking at my shoes and my hands, feeling my body. It happened to me too!

"So, the World of Disney is like one big cartoon world?" I asked him with uncertainty.

"Take a look outside." Ben suggested, walking by me and showing me the bright light at the end of the archway.

I turned around, raising my hand to block the sun from getting in my eyes. As I proceeded forward, I heard the sounds of chatter, birds chirping, and horses. When the blindness of the sun was gone, I moved my hand away from my face, and I gasped. When I processed what I was looking at, my mouth gaped opened.

I was looking down Main Street U.S.A. and it was completely filled with Disney characters! Of course there were the common citizens and what not, but I spotted a few characters walking around.

Heck I saw Pongo going out for a walk with his owner and a few of the puppies!

The sound of jet engines caught my attention as I looked up into the sky to see a red rocket fly by. I gazed at it, following it and noticed a futuristic town in the distance.

"Is that...?!"

"That's Tomorrowland off in the distance, and that right there is Main Street U.S.A." Ben pointed out, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Avalyn, welcome to the World of Disney."

I took a couple more steps forward, looking around and examining the scenery. I rubbed my eyes before taking another look, fearing that this was all just a dream. That the sun was just playing tricks on me and that this was just all one big hallucination and that Jam would dunk water on me any second now.

"Holy cr--"

"Language woman!" a voice yelled. "Don't go running around with a potty mouth it's bad for the kids around here!"

I froze, recognizing that Eddie Murphy like voice. I looked down at my feet to see a small red dragon with bright blue eyes and a long tail. My mouth gaped open even wider as I looked back between that dragon and Ben.

"Hey don't look at me. Captain America started it." He chuckled, walking over. "Avalyn, this is Mushu. Mushu, this is Avalyn. The girl I've been telling you about."

"Wait, you mean the chosen one? Aw yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Mushu exclaimed, climbing up the side of my body and perching himself on my shoulder, grasping my cheeks with his small hands. "Let me get a good look at'cha!"

"Um... hi there." I spoke up, nervously.

Mushu stared at me with a sarcastic look on his face. "Oh I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover, come on! Let me hear you roar!"

"What?!"

"DO IT!" He yelled.

"ROAR!" I growled, startling the dragon off of me as he fell on the ground laughing.

"Now THAT is what I call a chosen one!" He smiled.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but why are you here Mushu?" Ben asked the dragon.

"Didn't Mickey tell you? I've been assigned as her Disney Guardian." Mushu smiled.

"Disney Guardian?" I asked with confusion.

"It's when a Disney character partners up with a Disney Wizard when they first join the ranks. They're like their native guide around this place." Ben explained.

"A Guardian, eh? Makes since because you were Mulan's guardian." I thought a loud.

"Isn't it great? I may not have the best of luck, but I'll help you study, train, whatever; I'll make a man out of you, girl! And I'm travel sized for your convince." the little red dragon boasted.

I giggled at Mushu, smiling down at him. "I think we'll get along just fine."

There was a faint knock as everyone turned around to see a sleek female figure appeared from under the arch of the castle. She had blonde hair with blue eyes, and she wore a light blue spring dress with a dark blue coat over top and black boots.

"Don't mean to interrupt anything." she spoke.

Her voice sounded so sweet and calming. Wait... could it be?

"Princess Cinderella, our apologies for keeping you waiting." Ben replied, bowing in respect.

"Wait that's--! C-Cinder--Cinderella?! Your highness!" I stuttered in shock, getting down on my knees and bowing before her.

I am in the presence of a Disney Princess! An ACTUAL Disney Princess! Could this day get any crazier?! First being transported to the World of Disney, then I meet Mushu, and now Cinderella?

"It's quite alright, you don't have to do that." The Princess assured me as she bent down, helping me back up to my feet.

"I-I-don't?" I asked with surprise.

She shook her head. "Not at all. I may be a Princess, but really, I'm just like everyone else."

"Cinderella, is everyone accounted for?" Ben asked her.

"Yes, they are all waiting for you two in the library. I'll show you the way." She instructed.

"Thank you." Ben complimented as he walked forward, following the Princess.

"You coming Mushu?" I asked the dragon, looking down at him.

"I am ready! That mouse Gus better not hog all of the cheese and crackers like last time." He grumbled. "I was THIS close to roasting him."

*********

Cinderella led the three of us through the castle towards the library. This place was huge! It looked just like it did in the movies! I wonder if they'll ever renovate it to look like the one from the live action movie? Probably not. The new castle looks cool and all, but I enjoy this one just a tiny bit better.

And I'm not just saying that just because I'm walking through it's halls right now.

... Okay, maybe a little.

Cinderella stopped in front of a pair of two large magenta doors. She turned around to face us, hands folded as she bowed. "This is where I'll part ways with you. They are waiting for you inside."

"Thank you." Ben nodded.

The woman smiled as she took her leave back down the hall. She seemed really nice. I breathed out with a sigh of nervous relief. I guess it's going to take a while for me to get used to seeing Disney characters around. Especially the Princesses since they're royalty and all.

Ben stepped forward, knocking on the door as Mushu perched himself back up on my shoulder.

"Come on!" a high voice echoed through the door.

Ben opened the door, allowing me and Mushu inside first before he walked in behind us, shutting the door as he did so. The library had shelves that went up to the ceiling. With a light pink carpet and aqua blue wallpaper and a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a golden table in the middle of the room with six chairs all around it. At the table there was another teenage boy, reading a book.

The boy had wavy brown hair, brown eyes, wore a light blue dress shirt with dark red shorts and white shoes.

As for the character sitting beside him, well, does he really need a description? I'll give you a hint. White gloves, red shorts, and yellow shoes.

"Oh gosh, you're finally here!" Mickey Mouse exclaimed as he got up from his seat.

"Mickey Mouse, this is Avalyn Macht." Ben introduced, stepping to the side as he allowed to the two of us to get antiquated.

"It's... a real honor to meet you." I spoke, shaking his hand.

"The honor is all mine." he smiled. "Now then, I suppose you're wondering why you are here."

"Ben said that you were recruiting me to join the Disney Wizards to fight off the Dark Anomalies because apparently, I'm the chosen one and I'm the only one who can save everything Disney." I quickly explained. "That sums it up, right?"

"Pretty much." Ben agreed.

"Oh, well then. You were one step a head of me Benjamin." Mickey complimented.

"Please, call me Ben." The blonde boy insisted.

"Right, ah ha, sorry! Oh, this is Sebastian Harris. Ben's partner and the third member of your team." Mickey explained, signalling the boy to come over.

"Pleasure to make your 'quittance Ms. Macht." Sebastian complimented, taking my hand and kissing it, his thick British accent showing.

"Oh, um, thank you." I replied.

Once he released it, I jerked it away. I guess he was just trying to be polite. But I blush easy! And it doesn't help the fact that I'm already in a relationship with Santiago.

Mushu must have sensed my discomfort, because he started getting up all on Sebastian's face. "Hey, easy there! You can't just do that with every girl you see! She has a boyfriend--" he quickly zipped back over to me, whispering, "you do have a boyfriend right?"

"...Yeah?"

"Okay," and he went right back out there. "She has a boyfriend, mind you!"

"I didn't mean it like that, honest!" Sebastian defended.

"Speaking of which, Avalyn, if you're going to be a Disney Wizard, there are a few rules you'll need to follow." Mickey explained.

"Rules?" I asked him.

"Yes, but don't worry! They're easy and simple. Rule #1, never leave without your communicator." Mickey begin.

I brought out the Kimunicator, holding it up as I waved it in my hand.

"Rule #2, teamwork is a must. If you're going up against the Dark Anomalies, never to in alone. You'll need all the help you can get." Mickey continued.

"Unlike someone I know." Sebastian muttered, playfully hip bumping Ben.

"Hey!" The blonde yelped.

"Finally, rule #3, under any circumstances, Wizards don't date other Wizards." Mickey finished.

"Really?" I asked with surprise.

"It's also one of the rules at the Disney parks. It's also the most strict rule around here." Ben answered. "... Right Sebastian?"

"It wasn't my fault, I'm telling you!" Sebastian stated.

"Hey, hey, quiet down, both of you!" Mushu hollered. "... Was it Kaitlin?"

"Can't you lift the rule just this once Mickey? Our fourth member of the team ended up leaving because of it!" Sebastian pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I'd like to help you, but rules are rules. His expulsion from the Wizards came from The Man himself." Mickey replied.

"Expelled? Wow, that's kind of harsh." I commented. "Who was the unlucky guy?"

Suddenly the chatter between the four of them stopped. It was like they froze after hearing my question.

"Oh, it's kind of ironic and funny when you think about it. His name is--"

"It's um, not quite important. We don't like to uh... Talk about it." Mickey answered nervously and quickly, cutting Mushu off.

"Oh, I see..." I replied, looking uneasy.

Had I accidentally struck a nerve?

"So Avalyn," Mickey started again, shaking the previous conversation off. "...your mission is to help us defeat the Dark Anomalies. So, will you join us?"

All eyes focused on me as I looked around at the faces of the group.

I smiled, clutching the Kimunicator in my hand and raising it in the air. "Consider me a Disney Wizard!" 

 


	6. One Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Sebastian tell Avalyn the story of how they lost their missing teammate...

"Congratulations Avalyn, you're one of us now!"

Sebastian and Ben walked with me back down the wide stairway in the main room of Cinderella's castle. I was now an official Disney Wizards. I was part of the team now.

"Thanks. So do you guys have Disney Guardians too?" I asked the boys.

"Well, we did. Disney characters stay as your assigned Guardian for a certain amount of time. About your first year into training." Sebastian explained. "I just graduated from mine recently."

"Who was your guardian?" I asked him with curiosity.

"Buzz Lightyear." He smiled.

I gasped, my eyes twinkling. "No way!"

"Yes way!" He blasts with a chuckle.

"What did you guys do?" I asked him, my hands shaking with excitement.

"Lots of stuff. We helped each other on my missions. He helped me hunt down Dark Anomalies and in return I helped him out over at Star Command, battling the forces of evil Emperor Zerg." He answered with a grin.

"Wow! That sounds amazing! Flying space ships, exploring over planets, that sounds incredible!" I whistled in awe.

"My partner was Stitch." Ben spoke up. "Oh man, he was sure something else!"

"You and Stitch? What happened?" I giggled, already thinking of different scenarios in my mind.

"Well we did get the job done, but during the process, we mostly just blew stuff up." Ben admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Called it!" I exclaimed with a tease.

"Remember that one time you blew up Tarzan's Treehouse over at Animal Kingdom?" Sebastian reminded.

"Don't remind me." The blonde grumbled.

I laughed hearing these stories. It would seem these two would be interesting teammates. Speaking of teammates...  
"Who is on our team exactly?" I asked them.

"Oh that's easy!" Mushu exclaimed as he glided down the railing of the stairs, passing the three teenagers as he plopped down at the floor. "Here's Sebastian who can do Attack Magic, Ben has Defense Magic, we're missing your Illusion Magic teammate, and if I had to guess, I'd say you're our Healing Magic player." He explained, pointing at me.

"Me? Healing Magic?" I asked him.

"That's right. Each team of Wizards is comprised of the four main elements of Disney Magic." Ben answered.

"All across the World of Disney, mentors have been chosen to help train a Wizard with certain Magic abilities. Since you might possess Healing Magic, your mentor would be Fairy Godmother." Mushu added.

"Fairy Godmother? Really?!" I gasped with excitement.

"Someone is excited." Ben commented with a smirk.

"I'll do my best then to become the best partner I can possibly be. For you guys." I assured.

"But we're still one member short." Sebastian reminded, crossing his arms.

My face sulked a little bit. It seemed this missing member of their team was doing a number on Sebastian emotionally. It probably effected the others as well, they most likely have a better experience at keeping their emotions in check.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did happen to your teammate?" I asked the boys.

The two of them looked a bit uneasy, exchanging saddened glances between each other.

"I know Mickey already pointed out that you guys don't exactly like to talk about it that much, but couldn't you guys just make a small little compromise? It could help me get a better understanding of the team." I added.

There was a sigh as Mushu stepped forward. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess we could tell you--"

"I'm telling the story Mushu." Ben spoke up. "I'll tell her."

Ben waved me over to a chair by the wall, signalling me to take a seat. I walked over, sitting down as Mushu climbed up and sat on my shoulder as the two boys walked over, standing in front of me.

"Okay, here's the thing..." Ben began. "A while back, our Illusionist was one of the best Disney Wizards in history. We were all the best of friends, and when we were in sync, working together, nothing could stop us."

"Yeah, we were like the Alpha Dogs of the Disney Wizards!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"So, what happened? Why did he get expelled?" I asked them.

"You know how there's that no dating other Wizards rule?" Ben reminded me.

I nodded in reply. "Yeah?"

"Well, not too long ago, news spread about a new recruit coming to the Disney Wizards, a girl. The first new member in a short while since the Dark Anomalies started to show up. Well, what our Illusionist failed to mention, was that the new recruit that would be joining our ranks, was his girlfriend." Ben continued.

"And... if she joined the Wizards as they were still dating, that would mean--"

"He would be breaking the strictest rule of the Disney Wizard code." Sebastian elaborated.

"So when The Man heard about the twos relationship, well, he wasn't exactly too happy about it. The two of them had actually been dating a lot longer than everyone thought they were, long before he joined the Disney Wizards." Ben explained.

"So, they all had a meeting. At first, our team player thought if he kept his dating status a secret, he thought it would help protect her and us from the enemy. While it was an admirable thought, it didn't end in the way he'd expect it. Our illusionist didn't want to ruin his girlfriends chances of joining the Wizards just because they were a couple." Sebastian continued.

"So, he...?" I spoke slowly.

"In order to give his girlfriend the chance she deserved to be able to join the Disney Wizards, he requested to receive his punishment and him along. And that punishment? Expulsion from the Disney Wizards, for life." The British boy spoke with grief.

"And we haven't seen him since." Mushu sulked.

"... Could you tell me his name? Please?" I asked them, my eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry Avalyn, but we can't tell you, even if we wanted to. It's been declared by The Man to never speak of his name again." Ben answered.

"Seriously?" I asked with surprise. "Wow..."

"Yeah. Plus as a reminder of his punishment, he was given a magic mirror what if and when he'd use it, it would display his lover and the adventures she would have that he would never again experience himself." Ben added.

"Gosh... Like the one from Beauty & The Beast? Talk about dark." I commented, rubbing my right arm with a sigh.

"Yeah... Did it at least help you? To get a better understanding, I mean." Sebastian spoke up.

I nodded, slowly standing back up from my seat. "Yeah, it helped a bit. Sorry if I made any of you uncomfortable, explaining all of us."

"Nah, it's okay. I guess it helps to let it all out every once in a while." Sebastian assured.

"Why don't we do something to take our mind off things for a while?" Mushu suggested. "Oh! We should start Avalyn's magic training!"

"Hold on there Mushu. We should let Avalyn take everything in first, give her a while to relax and think things over." Ben suggested.

"No, no, I don't mind. But if we're pressed for time, maybe you guys could just, teach me the basics?" I offered with a shrug.

"But you've been here for a long while now. Even though time works differently here in the World of Disney, I'm sure you'd want to get back to your family." said Sebastian.

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. "Oh my gosh, you're right! My family must be wondering where I am right now. Aw cr--"

"Language!" Mushu exclaimed.

"Okay, seriously?" I glared at the dragon, placing my hands on my hips. "I need to have a serious chat with a certain Avenger about this."

"That will wait. Remember Avalyn, while you now may be a member of the Disney Wizards, you're still on vacation." Ben reminded. "Spend some time with your family."

"We'll call you to let you know when your training starts. The work out room here is booked at the moment with Prince Charmings sparing lessons." Sebastian recalled, tapping his chin.

"Prince Charming is here too?! Well, of course he's here, because he lives here! Wow, can I meet him sometime?--"

I stopped when I noticed the looks on the boys faces. I calmed myself down, breathing in and out, straightening my clothes.

"Sorry, Disney on the brain. Family comes first." I spoke.

"Come on, we'll show you how to get back." Ben waved as he, Sebastian and the small dragon led me back the way we came.

*******

Turns out the way to get back to the real world was reversing the teleportation process. As long as you stand back on the exact spot you teleported, you're good to go.

I felt the tugging sensation as I was brought back to inside the castle of the Magic Kingdom in the Walt Disney World theme park.

I jogged outside of the structure and down the ramp, watching the stage show as I did so.

I spotted my family at the back of the crowd, watching the show. Vince was still on Jam's shoulders as I walked over to them.

"Hey! Did you go off somewhere?" The younger cousin asked me.

"Yeah, uh... I was, trying to look for a better view along the ramp. It's not worth it." I explained, shaking my head.

"Oh, well good eye." He commented.

"Hey Avalyn." Jam spoke. "Race you to Space Mountain?"

"You're so on!" I grinned.

"3,2,1, GO!" He yelled, the two of us bolting from the crowd just as the show ended.

"JAM WAIT! I'M STILL ON YOUR SHOULDERS!" Vince screamed.

"JAM, PUT YOUR COUSIN DOWN THIS INSTANT!" His mother yelled, running after the three of us.

As we ran, the conversation me, Ben, and Sebastian had couldn't make its way out of my mind.

If that happened to their Illusionist, could the same thing happen to me?

*****

A 18 young adult make was finally finished with the mountain load of chores that were assigned to him.

Do the laundry, take out the trash, wash the dishes, clean his room, put away his video games, and buy groceries for the week.

The male breathed a sigh with relief as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

It was 11 at night, his mother and two younger brothers fast asleep in their beds.

He slugged into his room, collapsing on his bed with a groan.

"Never offer to do chores again..." He muttered.

There was a rustling noise as something dropped from the top of his closet dresser, hitting him on the head.

"Ow!"

He looked over, sitting up to a silver mirror with a pink floral pattern.

He reached over at it, jerking his hand back slightly as he hesitated to pick it up. He finally grasped the handle in his hand, bringing it up to his face.

At first there was just the reflection of himself. His black hair camouflaging him in the dark.

He took a look around, making the coast was clear before quickly shutting his bedroom door, locking it and sitting down on the floor, his back firmly against the wooden door.

He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes tight. "Show me... Show me the one I seek."

The mirror suddenly changed colour, a swirling green and pink vortex, filling the glass. The smoke in the screen separated, revealing a live image of a brunette at a theme park, spending time with her family.

A small disappointing smile crept up on his face, a single tear streaking down his cheek as he placed his finger tips on the glass as it zoomed in on the face of the brunette girl.

"Avalyn... I love you so much... I wish I could be there with you... Right now..."

He quietly whispered to himself, slowly drifting into slumber as he clutched the mirror close to his chest, never wanting to let it go, as he kept it as a reminder, to never, ever keep secrets.

For keeping secrets, comes with a price. 

 


	7. Nobody Else But You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalyn's first mission takes a un-comforting turn when one of the Disney villains steals Mickey's Sorcerer hat...

I was the first to wake up in my hotel room. But instead of getting up and getting ready for the day, I just, sat there. I sat up and began thinking. Just thinking about just what I had been through in the last 24 hours.

Dark Anomalies were rampaging Disney, and could have the power to take it all away forever! Make it look like everyone within it never even existed to begin with!

It's now my job to help protect the World of Disney and the theme parks. How hard could it be, right?

Just what could be causing this whole mess? Could it be one of the Disney Villains? Ben mentioned earlier that there's a very, very low chance that one of the villains could have whipped this up. But the Dark Anomalies could take on any form, right? Sebastian mentioned that they come in different categories. One of which taking on a physical form. Perhaps, that's one way?

I sighed, thinking not to focus on the thought too much. I am still on vacation after all. I pulled myself out of bed, changing into a pink tank top, black shorts, my sneakers and slipping on a pink baseball cap just as my dad and step-mother started to stir from their slumber. Once they were ready, we made our way over to the cafeteria, meeting the rest of the family there who were already eating, and had reserved some seats for us.

All of the cousins today were having Mickey Mouse pancakes with syrup and bacon.

"So, where to today?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'm personally opting for Magic Kingdom again. We haven't seen Philharmagic yet!"

"Ooh, yeah!" Pei agreed. "We should go see the show! How could we have missed it?"

"Whoa, no," Vince protested, showing the two of us a piece of paper. "Jam and I already mapped out an Epcot route!" he explained as Jam nodded smugly. 

Ty frowned, speaking up. "What's wrong with going to Magic Kingdom again, guys? Avalyn and Pei are right,  we still missed a lot of stuff there."

"But we always go back to the Magic Kingdom eventually. We'll get back to it later." Jam replied.

Before we knew it, the five of us began arguing. Which was a first, considering the only things we usually argue about is who gets to sit in the middle row of the Church Van, or who gets the shower first while at Grandma and Grandpa's house.

And speaking of Grandpa...

"Hold it!" Grandpa held up a hand. "How about we split up? I can take Ty, Pei, and Avalyn to Magic Kingdom to see the show, and we'll met up with the rest of you at Epcot when we're done." He suggested.

"I thought you wanted to do everything together!" Vince protested.

Grandpa shrugged. "Or you can come to Magic Kingdom with us to take more pictures."

"No thanks," Jam said quickly.

I smiled, pushing my plate away. "Well, then, let's go!"

*******

The five of us managed to beat the crowds and got in line to see Philharmagic. Thank goodness there was air conditioning inside the place too.

"Man it's hot today." Grandpa sighed, adjusting his hat.

"Yeah, if you ask me, I'm sweating like a sinner in church." I commented, leaning against the wall as we waited for the doors to open, twirling my yellow 3D glasses with my finger. I hadn't noticed it at first, but when I looked up, my grandfather was giving me a questionable look.

"Avalyn..."

"I was making a Princess & The Frog reference! I swear!" I yelped, raising my hands in defense.

"Ooooh someone's in trouble!" Ty teased.

"Oh quiet." I teased, rolling my eyes at the boy as Pei chuckled in the background.

We waited and waited for our turn in the theater. I didn't like waiting. I hated it with a passion. A pet peeve I picked up from Vince. That boy has almost little to no patience for this kind of thing. To pass the time, I thought about what Ben and Sebastian were probably up to. It was weird how I had known them for so little time, but now we all are like great friends. Maybe they were searching for any signs of the Dark Anomalies? Or probably taking some down time like me?

Jolting me from my thoughts, Pei tapped me on the shoulder, pointing a head. "The doors are opening."

I sighed with relief, leaning forward from the wall. "Ugh, finally!"

"You're worse than Vince sometimes." she teased. 

"I'm so not!" I scoffed playfully.

The two of us laughed as we followed the boys into the theater with the rest of the crowd. Then, something else caught my attention. I heard beeping, and felt something vibrating in my pocket. I reached in and pulled out the Kimunicator, the screen flashing red.

At first I thought it was just Ben or Sebastian contacting me. Perhaps to start my training? But when I looked at the screen, it was something else entirely.

   **'Dark Anomaly detected.'**

"Cr-wait!" I stopped myself, praying in my head that Mushu wouldn't pop out. "Crap... There's one here?!"

I kept my eyes peeled as my family and I walked down a row to get to our seats. What could it be? Anything, that's what!

  Grandpa sat with Pei and Ty, but before I could sit next to the boy, some really tall old guy sat swooped in from the other end of the row and took my seat.To make it worse, it was the last seat in the entire row.  I tapped him on the shoulder and asked politely if I could have that seat, but he just ignored me.

Noticing this, Ty looked over at the man, a skeptical look on his face."Excuse me, sir? That seat belongs to my cousin." 

But the man ignored him as well. So when Ty tried asking him again, this time raising his hand to tap his shoulder, the old man backhanded him across the face!

I gasped as Ty yelped, rubbing his cheek that was now currently a bright red. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"Excuse me?" I waved my hand, signalling a cast member as she walked over towards me.

"Is there a problem?" She asked me.

"Yes, this man took my seat and then slapped my cousin when he politely asked him to move." I explained to her, pointing my thumb at the old man.

  The employee faced the man. "I'm sorry sir, but I must ask that you leave."

"What are you talking about?" The man purred, looking up at the employee as he waved his hand. "I didn't touch him. You know children these days; always wanting attention."

I glanced over at the cast member, and her eyes seemed different. Earlier they were bright blue, but now, it looked like she was in some type of trance or something.

She blinked. "Yes, of course," She said in a slightly dreamy voice before looking back over at me. "Find another seat please."

"What? You can't be serious--!"

"Find another seat, please." She ordered, pointing down the aisle of rows. "There's one near the front."

Feeling like I had been scolded by a teacher and seething with rage, I made my way down towards the open seat. It was 12 rows a head of my family members. 

"Front row seat. Yay..." I muttered sarcastically.

I slouched in my seat, taking a look around as I waited for the show to start. The Kimunicator beeped again as I pulled it out, the red screen and those black letters flashing on the screen. I didn't know what to do. If I tried to leave, my family might see me. I sighed, pressing a button as I dialed Ben's com-link, his face showing up on screen.

"Something wrong?" He asked me.

"We've got trouble at Philharmonic. The Kimunicator detected a Dark Anomaly." I answered.

"Already? That's two days in a row..." He pondered. "Alright, send me the coordinates so me and Sebastian can meet you there."

"Actually, I may have to sit this one out." I told him, nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"What? Your first mission? Seriously?" Ben questioned me.

"I know, I know! Pretty spineless of me." I commented. "But my family is in here too. If they see me leave, I could get compromised."

Ben sighed, but smiled up at me after a moments pause. "Alright. Sebastian and I will take this one. But next time, you're coming with us."

"Even if you're going to have to drag me along?" I teased with a chuckle.

"Something like that. Alright, time works different in the World of Disney. One minute for you is one hour for us, so if you don't hear from us in that amount of time... no matter what, don't come. Chances are there could be real trouble and we don't want you to get caught in the middle of it." Ben explained.

I nodded with understanding. "Stay safe."

"We will. Ben out!" He grinned before the screen went back.

I sighed slipping Kimunicator back into my pocket. One minute huh? That shouldn't be too bad. I checked my watch for the time. It was currently 10 seconds past 11:29. 20... 30...

"Okay, okay, try to relax." I spoke softly, trying to calm myself down. "They're the experts here! They'll be fine.

I looked back at my watch to check the time once more. 40... 50.... 11:30am.

"Screw it, I'm going in." I muttered.

I brought the Kimunicator back out, scanning the device until I spotted the green button. The button that would allow me to teleport from here to the World of Disney. With a sigh, I hovered my thumb over the button.

"Here goes nothing."

I pressed it, feeling the tugging sensation in my body as a quick flash of blue light surrounded me and then, 'BAM'. The teleportation was complete.

I looked around the theater, seeing all of the seats to be empty. I slowly stood up from my seat as I slipped the Kimunicator back in my pocket, making my way up the side steps and slipped behind the big red curtain.

Finding myself back stage, I scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary and for what could pass up as a Dark Anomaly. Other than background Disney characters getting their make up done and such, nothing was really out of the ordinary.

The music softly began to play in the background as a familiar white duck rushed by me. "I'm on!" Donald Duck yelled triumphantly, darting out past the curtain. I caught a glimpse of, well, nothing behind the curtain. Just blackness. Perhaps they were preforming in front of a screen? A big screen to display to the people back in the real world?

My gut instinct told me to stay out of sight, just to be safe. So I slipped through a door, finding myself deeper into backstage, away from the props and such for the show.

"Ben? Sebastian?" I called out with a whisper.

Suddenly I heard a noise off in the distance, so I ducked to the side, pressing my back against a wall as I peeked my head around the corner.

"Oh, Lago?" A familiar silky, deep voice purred.

"SQUAWK! Got it, Jafar!"

My eyes widened with pure and utter shock as my blood turned to ice when I saw him step out from the darkness. Jafar... THE Jafar, was here?! But why? He's not in Philharmagic! He wasn't part of the show! He was tall, with sweeping red, gold. and black robes. A black and gold turban with a ruby jewel glinted at me. He had a curly beard and thick, arching eyebrows.

I quickly, mentally searched my brain, recalling Sebastian mentioning to me that the majority of the Disney Villains were locked away in Prison. Was Jafar one of the ones who were free? Or... did he escape?

There was a pause, in which I heard the flapping of wings as the traditional Philharmagic performance played far in the background, watching as the red and blue parrot flew his way over to his master. "Jafar, I got the hat! Come on, let's get out of here before those goons realize we took it!" 

"Of course, Lago." Jafar agreed. "The package must be delivered on time."

Wait, didn't Lago switch sides or something? Or... he's been faking being a good guy all of this time!

"Good luck covering _that_ up! SQUAWK! Mickey Mouse won't know what hit him!" The bird boasted.

Package? I looked down to see Lago handing Jafar on of the most memorable Disney items in the world! His hat! The blue point sorcerer hat! You know, that one with the stars and the crescent moon on it?

I watched it closely, and I could have sworn, it hat... glitched or something. Like it frizzled and flashed all purple and stuff.

I had to find Ben and Sebastian, to warn them. But how?

"But first, before you reveal any other plans, we have an unwanted listener we must deal with." Jafar responded. 

Unwanted?... Shoot, he meant me! Realizing my cover was blown, I made a break for it, trying to bolt down the room as quickly as I could. But then a surge of red light swirled around me, twisting me upside down, and yanked me in the air.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to struggle my way out.

But as I did so, the Kimunicator slipped out of my pocket, collapsing to the ground as Lago squawked, swooping down and taking it with his talons.

"That's mine!" I yelped.

"Did you honestly think you could keep yourself from _me_?" The man asked me.

"Seemed like it." I replied, my eyes narrowing.

He only seemed to grin at me as Lago dropped my Kimunicator out of his talons, Jafar using his magic to catch in as the device hovered before him.

"Well, well, well, a Disney Wizard. How exciting." He commented. "Especially how there isn't much of them left."

"What... what are you talking about?" I asked him with confusion.

"You mean they haven't told you yet? Well, take this for example; If you're hoping for backup, I'm afraid you'll be waiting for a long time." He smiled wickedly. "They'll be out of commission for a while."

"What did you do to them?" I scowled. "What did you do to my friends?!"

"Oh, nothing _permanent,_ of course." He grinned, a cruel light in his eyes. "But that depends on you." Jafar waved his snake staff, and the world suddenly righted itself. "If you want to see your precious friends and your family again, I suggest you stay out of our way."

"What do you want with Mickey's hat?" I questioned him, noticing it glitching out again.

"Me? I want nothing to do with it. But my employer has afford me a nifty price for it." Jafar explained.

"You're employer?..." I raised a brow at the man. Then suddenly, it hit me. "The Dark Anomalies! Your employer is their leader isn't it?"

"Wow, she catches on quick." Lago commented, rolling his eyes.

"Indeed." Jafar agreed, tilting my head up as he cupped my chin. "But too bad you won't live long enough to see him raising and shining."

I balled my fists, glaring at him. "You wouldn't dare!"

Jafar laughed in a rich baritone voice. "Sweetheart, you'd be surprised what I'd dare to do." Giving me a seething look, he raised his staff. I felt a sharp pain rocket through my skull. My efforts to remain conscious were useless as everything faded to black. 


	8. Zero To Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalyn is rescued by Aladdin and crew, and the group set out to free Ben and Sebastian to take on Jafar!

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision so blurry it was like i had too much orange soda and I could barely see straight. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw I was in a cell, chained by my wrists to a stone wall. Cold air filtered in from a barred window, also the only light source in the entire room. 

"What is this place?... Where is this place?"

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard something beep. I looked down to the floor to see my Kimunicator. It was beeping and vibrating as an envelope flashed on the screen. I obviously couldn't reach it, as I couldn't move my hands. I tried reached it with my foot, but they were just inches apart from each other. 

I huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of my face with annoyance. Think Ava think! I just hope I wasn't out for too long. Who knows how much time has passed. 

Then, a thought hit me! What if the Kimunicator had voice commands?

I cleared my throat, looking over at the device. "Answer!"

The screen reacted, flipping on as the face of Mickey Mouse appeared on screen. "Thank goodness, Avalynn! We've been trying to reach you for hours! Are you alright?"

Hours?!

"I'm okay... I think." I replied nervously, still feeling the slight sting in my skull from where Jafar had struck me with his staff.

"What happened?" Mickey asked me with worry.

"I just met... my first Disney villain."

Silence fell on the other end of the line as I didn't hear the mouse reply to my answer.

"Mickey?"

"Ava?" Mickey's voice sounded a lot quieter. "Who, exactly, did you meet?"

I swallowed nervously before opening my mouth. "...Jafar."

"What?" I could hear the worry in his voice .

"Listen to me Mickey! I think Jafar might be working for the Dark Anomalies somehow. He mentioned that their leader hired him to do a job. He and Iago stole your sorcerer hat that's all glitching and stuff. I think it might have been infected by the Dark Anomalies. That's not all, he kidnapped Ben and Sebastian too!" I explained. 

"Oh golly, that's terrible! No wonder I couldn't get in contact with them." Mickey gulped. 

"Can you spare any of the other Disney Wizards to try and come find us?" I asked him.

"Well, I uh-- I'm sorry Ava, but none of the other Wizards are available." Mickey answered with regret. 

"Aw crap! Heh... If Mushu was here he would said-- Wait! Could you send Mushu to come and get me? He is my Disney Guardian after all." I suggested. 

"I'll send for him immediately." Mickey nodded. "Could you provide me your current location?"

"Um, well..." I strained, taking a look around my cell, looking at every crack and detail for any clues. "Judging by the structure of this place... I think I'm somewhere locked up in Adventureland. Where it looks like... Agrabah!" I exclaimed. 

"I'll send him to fetch you immediately. I also try and get in touch with any locals in the area that are part of our liaisons." Mickey replied. 

"Right, so I'll just sit tight for now. What could possibly go wrong until then?" I shrugged.

"Ava, I want you to promise that you'll tread carefully from now on. Jafar is no one to mess with." Mickey cautioned. 

"I read you loud and clear Mickey." I replied with a smile. 

"Alright, over and out!" Mickey spoke before the screen went black. 

With a sigh, I slouched against the wall, my wrist trapped in the shackles of the chains. I tried pulling on them, seeing if there was a chance I could pull one of my hands free. 

"Come on, you stupid hunk of metal!" I hissed .

Whoever designed these did a pretty good job. I pulled and pulled for minutes on end. When my wrists started to get soar, I stopped, resting my head against the wall. 

"I guess all I can do now is wait." I muttered. 

"Wait no longer my friend!" A voice exclaimed. 

I looked up at the window to see a small red dragon poke it's head through the bars, looking down at me with a smile. 

"Mushu!" I smiled. 

"Sorry it took me so long. I was informed that pretty boy, and tiny tin monkey would be joining us so I had to wait." Mushu explained with a growl as he carefully climbed down the wall, landing on the chains. 

"Wait, who and who?" I asked him with confusion.

"Never mind that. I'll just melt these bad boys and have you out in a second." He replied. 

Mushu breathed in, and he was about to spit out his fire when a squeaky shout echoed in the room. We both glanced up to see a brown fur blur swoop in through the window and land on the other side of the shackles. It was a monkey, wearing a very familiar purple vest and red hat. He was yelling at Mushu, waving a fist at him. 

"What do you mean if I breathe out, I'll melt the chains and scorch her skin?" Mushu repeated.

"Wait, what?" I yelped with fear. "No scorching please!" 

"Hey, Abu!" A voice called. 

Hey, I knew it was Abu! I looked back up at the window to see a man's face behind the bars of the window. He had a face that almost resembled Tom Cruise, had tanned skin with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a red matching hat, just like Abu's, with a purple vest and white baggy pants. 

"Catch!" He spoke as he stuck his hand through the bars, dropping something from his hand. 

Abu caught it with his tail before pulling it over to his tiny fingers, and began using it to pick the lock. He unlocked one of the shackles as Mushu jumped down to the ground to give him some space to unlock the other one. 

"Oh sure, just take all the fun out of it!" Mushu complained. 

"Thanks Abu," I thanked the monkey as he unlocked the second shackle. I lowered my hands, rubbing my soar wrists before turning around, looking back up at the window to see the familiar Disney Character, waving at me. "And you must be Aladdin. Or should I say, 'Pretty Boy'?"

Aladdin rolled his eyes playfully with a chuckle. "Oh we just love Mushu's nicknames." 

"Alright, alright enough chit chat!" Mushu stated. "Avalyn, grab your Kimunicator, and let's blow this Popsicle stand." 

"No," I spoke firmly. "I'm not leaving without Sebastian and Ben. If we're going to take down Jafar, we're going to need their help. If he kidnapped them, maybe they're somewhere in his prison too." 

"I had Abu check out the other cells in this place, they're not here." Aladdin shook his head. 

"Aw cr--"

"LANGU--"

"Don't. Even!" I raised a hand at the little dragon, shushing him. "Okay, I really need to meet with Captain America soon, cause I cannot take this any longer." 

"Another day maybe." Aladdin suggested. 

"Is there anyway you can get rid of those bars?" I asked him.

He grabbed one of them, pulling on them with all of this strength. "Nope!" he huffed, letting go. "Sorry. They don't make them like they used to anymore."

"Hmmm..." I cupped my chin, slowly turning my body as I tried to think of alternate ways to escape this prison. I noticed a wooden door, gasping with hope, I ran for it, then tried kicking it down. It didn't even budge. "Guess they don't make these like they used to either." 

"Wait, I think I have an idea." Aladdin spoke up, snapping his fingers. 

"What is it?" I asked him.

He brought his fingers to his mouth, whistling. "You'll see."

I raised a brow at the man. "What was that supposed to--"

"COWABUNGA!" A blur of blue, and gold sped past me, making me spin around from the force of it before collapsing to the ground. 

I shook my head, stopping myself from getting too dizzy. "What the heck?"

"Hello Al, how ya doing? What's happening? I haven't heard from you in forever!" The blur exclaimed, looking up at his human friend through the window. "But, what are you doing up there for?"

Once I regained my sight, I looked up to see a blue genie. 

Wait... a genie?!

"G-G-Genie?" I spoke up.

He turned out, looking at me with surprise before he chuckled at himself, facepalming before he extended his hand out towards me. "So sorry, didn't see you there my friend." He helped me back up to my feet. "Pleased to meetcha, I'm the one and only Genie! Who are you? What's your name?" he asked me, twisting his tail as it turned into a microphone. 

"I'm Avalyn." I greeted. 

"Avalyn! What a wonderful name, maybe we should shorten it; it's rather long. Do you like Ava, or just Lyn? Or maybe just Alynn!" He suggested, my name showing up in lights as he materialized a stage sign. 

"Um, Ava is fine." I assured him. 

"Got'cha!" he smiled, snapping his fingers as the microphone and the sign vanished from thin air. 

"You think you can help me get out of this place?" I asked him. "It's a emergency!"

"Right-eo chosen one!" He answered, materializing a karate uniform as he bowed respectively. "And away we go!" With a snap of his fingers, I felt a surge of magic floating around me and before I knew it, in the blink of an eye, I was sitting next to Aladdin on flying carpet!

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, looking around the street of the Agrabah part of Adventureland. "Thanks Genie!"

"Not a problem! Well it seems our work here is done, come on boys, let's--"

"Wait!" I yelped.

I brought out my Kimunicator, scrolling through my contacts as I tried to get in touch with Sebastian. Nothing. Then I tried Ben, and no answer either. 

But Ben always answers my calls. 

"Something wrong?" Genie asked me with concern. 

"You, all of you, you've got to help me get my friends back!" I pleaded. "I could never face off against Jafar on my own, I haven't even BEGUN my training yet!"

Aladdin stepped forward, putting his hand on my shoulder.  "Hey, Ava, we've got your back. Just tell us what you need us to do."

Genie nodded in agreement, his smile only grew wider. "He's right! You give the order chosen one!" Genie flashed on a military uniform, saluting me.

I laughed at the blue being, loving every second on his antics. "True enough. First, we need to find Jafar. We find him, we're bound to found Ben and Sebastian. Any idea where his base of operations could be?" 

Something bumped my shin. I looked down to see Carpet forming a thumbs up with one of his tassels. Abu scampered up, setting himself up on Aladdin's shoulder as Genie flashed on some flight attendant clothes. 

"Ah, HELLO?!" Mushu yelled. 

We left him in the cage! Abu was the only one that climbed out! Genie, with a smug look on his face, snapped his fingers before Mushu materialized on my shoulder. He stuck his tongue out at the blue being, before propping himself down in front of me. 

"Please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the carpet at all times. If you must exit, exits are all around you; just don't fall off." He cringed. "That would hurt."

Then, Carpet magically sky rocketed up into the sky. I looked down to see the entire view of the Magic Kingdom. No wonder they were separate dimensions! The World of Disney is MUCH bigger compared to the theme park. Off in the distance I could even see the other lands and parks like Epcot and them. 

"So Aladdin, you know Jafar best. Where does he like to hang around?" I asked him, looking over at the man. 

"Well for starters he was banished from the palace. But since he escaped from prison last night, characters have reported seeing a tall, cloaked man going into the desert." He explained. 

"The desert?" I questioned, raising a brow. 

"Yeah, and I have a feeling where exactly that man may be going." Aladdin replied, his expression turning serious. "Carpet, go faster."

Carpet picked up his speed as we left the city of Adventureland and ventured into the sandy seas. Skimming by hills of sand in the bright night sky. After what seemed like forever, I gasping seeing the sand sculpted shape of a giant panthers head, his mouth opened wide as a bright, glowing yellow light shined from inside his mouth. 

"The Cave of Wonders." I whistled. 

"Dang... there's a lot of mighty fine treasure in that vault!" Mushu grinned, his eyes twinkling like a diamond. 

"So, will the Cave of Wonders try to eat us alive with we touch any of the treasure buried there?" I asked Aladdin with worry. 

"Not this time no. Since genie's lab left it's home, we'll be safe." Aladdin assured me. 

Once we were close enough, Carpet glided down to the side, coming to a halt as it allowed me, Aladdin, Genie, and our two sidekicks to get off. 

"So, a quick recap on the plan here?" Genie suggested. 

"We go down there, rescue my friends, take down Jafar, and return Mickey's sorcerer hat to Philharmagic." I reminded. 

"Wait, Jafar took Mickey's hat?" Aladdin exclaimed with shock. 

I shushed him politely. "I think the hat's been infected by the Dark Anomalies. It was glitching and stuff when I last saw it." I spoke up. 

"The Dark Anomalies?!" Mushu yelped, looking like he was about to faint. 

"The hat is somewhat like a genie in a bottle. It only obeys the wearer. No one knows its limitations yet." Aladdin explained. "And if it's glitching out because of the Dark Anomalies, we could be in serious trouble."

"All the more reason to get the hat away from that whack-job." Genie added. "Can I get an amen?!"

I nodded at the genie before looking down into the tunnel. "Agreed," I sighed, clutching my hands into fists before picking Mushu up in my hands. "Let's go." 

I led the charge as we all made our way down the long staircase, lowering down into the belly of the beast. Once at the bottom, we entered into the first room of the cave, mountain loads of gold and treasure covering the entire room as a small trail leaked through the middle. If I wasn't so focused on finding my friends, I would have been marveled at the sight. 

And that's when I saw them. 

"Ben and Sebastian?" Aladdin whispered  

I froze, looking up at the arch that led into the next room. The boys wrists were tied behind their backs as their upper bodies were tied up and they were dangling in the air. 

"Mushu, cut them down." I commanded. 

"On it!" He charged forward, racing up a hill of cold coins before he leaped into the air, snatching himself into Sebastian. He climbed up his body, biting on the rope before jumping over to Ben as the British teen fell, landing on top of the golden hill, gliding down it gracefully as Mushu finished up with Ben, the blonde boy following behind him as Mushu hanged on to him for a ride back down. 

Once were reached the bottom, Aladdin and Genie prepped the boys to sit up against the hill, laying back against the coins. 

Aladdin checked for the pulses in their necks, his face turning pale. "I'm not getting a pulse from either of them, and they're not breathing."

Abu whimpered as he dragged a dagger over to us. I snatched it from him, cutting the Wizards free from their bonds. 

"How's that?" I asked the tanned man. 

He checked their pulses again, signing with aggression. "Nothing."

"Genie, can't you use your magic know-how to bring them back to life?" Mushu asked, clearing beginning to panic. 

"I can't bring people back from the dead! It doesn't end well!" Genie reminded, raising his hands in the air. 

"They're not dead!" I stated, raising my voice. 

It seemed to startle the rest of the group as they all seized their voices looking over at me. I sniffled, tears threatening to come out. 

"They... they can't be dead..." I spoke slowly. "I can't lose them on my first day on the job!" 

Ben had blood trickling out of his mouth. Sebastian had a large knot on his head. Both were barely breathing. Yeah, that was a pleasant sight. 

I bit my lip. "Oh, crap. Crap, crap, crap! What do I do?"

"You're a Disney Wizard aren't you? Use your magic." Aladdin suggested.

"My magic?" I asked with a sniffle, looking back at the man.

"Yeah, each Disney Wizards possesses one if the four categories of magic. There's Attack, Defensive, Healing, and Illusion magic." Genie explained. "I should know, I coach the Illusion Wizards."

"Hey, hey, hey that's it! You guys are on to something!" Mushu smiled as he snapped his claws. He stalked over to me, looking up at me as he placed a hand on my back. "You have the Healing element! Use it!" 

Now that I thought about it... What if I DID have healing magic? 

I took a deep breath, as each of my hands hovered over Ben and Sebastian's bodies. One by one I placed each hand on their chests and focused my attention on them, hoping and praying something would happen.

Turns out, something did happen! My hands started glowing a bright pink as the boy's bodies shined with them. Ben's blood stain disappeared, Sebastian's head wound was fixed and their skin wasn't pale anymore. I slowly moved my hands away as I never took my eyes off them. Sure enough, they began to stir and opened their eyes! 

Ben and Sebastian groaned in unison, then their eyes flickered open.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you two are okay! I was so worried!"

"Did anyone get the liscence plate of the thing that hit me? Oi, my head." Sebastian moaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Where are we?" Ben asked me as he slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings. "Aladdin? Genie?... And carpet's here too? What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain. But long story short, Jafar and Iago stole Mickey's hat, which has been infected by the Dark Anomalies, and Jafar is going to sell it to them because the Dark Anomalies hired him to steal it!" I spoke quickly. 

The boys exchanged glances with each other. Then their faces harden with determined smiles as they looked back at me, Sebastian raising a hand as he patted me on the shoulder. 

"Thanks for saving us Ava. We owe you one." He thanked. 

"Yeah, from here on out, we finish this as a team." Ben agreed. 

"You're going to need back up if you're going to go up against Jafar." Aladdin spoke up, crossing his arms with a smirk as everyone else stood by him. 

"Of course, the more the merrier!" I chuckled at them.

"Come on, let's take Jafar down!" Ben exclaimed as he led the way, all of us following him as we ran out of the first room and down the trail. 

"I just thought of something; Isn't Iago supposed to be like, a good guy now?" Sebastian spoke up with confusion.  


	9. Arabian Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalyn fights Jafar deep in the Cave of Wonders for possession over the Sorcerer's Hat! With it being infected by the Dark Anomalies, what new power does it hold?

Ben led the way through the many rooms and trails of the Cave of Wonders as the others and I followed closely behind him.

Jafar had to be hiding out in one of these rooms. These tunnels just don't go down for all eternity!

After travelling down for what seemed to take a eternity, Mushu sprang a head, coming up at a large arch. He poked his head around it and his tail flinched. He zipped back around, shushing the rest of us as he motioned as to come forward.

I looked back and glanced at the boys with confusion before I tip-toed my way over to Mushu, the boys following behind me. One by one, we each poked our heads around the side of the arch, scanning the room.

The walls were dark blue with dark grey marble flooring. A giant metal chandelier hung from the ceiling, flames spewing over head. Jafar stood in the middle of the room, holding his staff with one hand, and Mickey's hat in the other. Iago perched himself on his masters shoulder, squawking loudly.

"What's he doing?" Sebastian whispered.

"... This must be the rendezvous point." My eyes widened with a gasp.

"Wait, to meet up with the Dark Anomalies leader?" Aladdin clarified.

"What?!" Ben yelped before Genie used his magic to zip his mouth shut. Literally, he zipped the boys lips and now his mouth his a white metal zipper.

"But, I don't understand. If the Dark Anomalies can affect anything from anyway, why go through all the trouble to have Jafar deliver it to them?" I asked with confusion.

"We haven't been able to pin-point the Anomalies origin yet. We have speculated that whoever or whatever is controlling them, probably can only summon the anomalies and choose what to affect, but can't keep them for themselves." Sebastian explained.

"So in other words, from where their leader is, they can't actually get their hands on whatever they're affecting?" I replied.

"Correct." The British boy nodded.

The two of us heard muffled screaming as we looked over to see Ben, struggling to try and unzip his lips.

Aladdin sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, you can let him go now Genie."

"Alright, alright, just as long as he doesn't blow our cover." Genie muttered. With a wave of his hand, the zipper vanished, changing back into Ben's lips.

The blonde covered his mouth with his hands before sighing with relief. He shot Genie a glare before looking back over at me, lowering the sound of his voice to a whisper. "Whoever their leader is must also realize the risk in affecting The Sorcerer hat. Since it's been affected, who knows what kind of power it has."

"Because... he... if it's a he... I'm calling their leader an it for now. If it left the hat out in the open, then the Disney villains would jump at the chance to try and get their hands on its corrupted power." I pondered.

"But one questions still remains."Aladdin stated, squinting his eyes as he watched his arch enemy. "Why would the leader of the Dark Anomalies hire Jafar?"

I looked around the room, turning my attention up to the chandelier when I froze with a gasp. Black smoke took form, pouring out from the flames. It sank its way down the walls of the room, forming a big black cloud, sparking some purple lightning. Then, two flashes of yellow light took form, creating big light eyes in the smoke.

"You're late. What was the delay?" A voice boomed from the smoke.

"Just a little Wizard brat nuisance. But I assure you, they have been taken care of." Jafar replied.

"Do you have the package?" The smoke echoed.

Jafar smiled as he handed the hat to Iago who took it on its beak. He flapped his wings as he flew up into the air, showing it to the yellow eyes of the black smoke.

"You've done well, Jafar." The smoke complimented. "Give it to me."

"Ah, ah, ah...." Jafar began as Iago tossed the hat back to his master. "I will require my payment first. Then, and only then, will I give you your prize."

The smoke growled under its breathe as the yellow eyes narrowed. "... Very well. Your payment... the revival of your powers."

"Wait, what?" I raised a brow. "What does he mean by that?"

"When Jafar was sent to prison, like other villains containing special powers, they were extracted from him. When he escaped, the only source of power he could regain was the magic in his staff. So far that only allows him to levitate things, shot low level beams, and to teleport." Aladdin explained.

"So if he gets his other magic back..." Ben slowly spoke, putting two and two together.

"We could be in a serious pickle here." Genie commented.

"Pickle, smickle, I say we take him down now!" Mushu whispered harshly.

"Wait, let's not do anything we'll regr---"

Before I could say another word, Sebastian was raising to his feet as he began to move from his hiding place. "I'm with you on that one Mushu."

"Sebastian, wait!" I tried to stop him, but my hand just missed his wrist as he sprinted forward, Aladdin chasing after him.

I noticed Jafar jump in his place as he turned around to see Sebastian and Aladdin running for him. Aladdin gained some speed, leaping past Sebastian as he sprang into the air to tackle Jafar, but the villain fired a magical blast from his staff, striking the hero in the chest as it sent him flying back, right into the wall.

"Al!" Genie exclaimed as he zoomed over to him.

"How did you find me?" He bellowed.

Sebastian glanced back at Aladdin's poor state, and that seemed to make him even more tensed. I watched with amazement as he clutched his fists, and red sparks of light surrounded his hands. He jumped in the air, and with the wave of his hands, he materialized a metal chain with a spear like end. He gripped the chain with one hand, twirling the other end with the other before launching it at the villain.

Wait... that must be his Attack Magic!

But Jafar saw it coming, raising his staff to block the blow as the speak tip and some of the chain wrapped itself around the staff. With a heave, Jafar pulled on it with all of his might, collapsing Sebastian to the ground. He moved in, ripping the chain off of his staff before raising it in the air to jab it right into his head.

"Sebastian!" I called out.

I hadn't even realized Ben left my side, because the next thing I knew, Ben, in a flash, was protected by a green force field. When Jafar lowered the end of the staff, the impact made the man fly back as the magic of the shield retaliated.

With a gasp, I glanced over to see Ben in a stance just a few feet away, his hands glowing a bright green light.

I guess not all green magic is bad then...

That must have been Defensive Magic!

"Disney Wizards? I thought you said you dealt with them?!" The voice barked with anger.

"But I did!" Jafar stated, looking back at the black smoke. He seemed... scared. Fearful.

"You didn't!" The black smoke talked back with a boom. "The deal is off!"

Within moments, the yellow eyes vanished and smoke flew back up against the walls and evaporated from thin air. Jafar choked, his eyes widening at the sight of his employer leaving him. I spotted my chance, stepping out of hiding as I sprinted for the two boys.

"Idiots!" Jafar screamed, bolting around as he fired another blast.

I slipped on my feet, ducking to floor just as the blast flew right by my head. It struck the two boys, swooping them up into the air and right up against the wall as magical rings tied their bodies up, sticking them up high on the wall.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Oh, great shot Jafar!---OUCH!" Iago screamed as Genie tried a magical blast from his finger, knocking the bird out of the air.

I sprinted forward, grabbing the staff with both of my hands as the two of us fought over it. But he had a tighter grip, shoving me to the side as I tumbled back to the floor.

"And then, there was one." He growled.

"Don't worry Ava, Mushu is a coming!" The little red dragon exclaimed as he came charging forward.

Jafar grumbled as he fired a blast, just missing Mushu by a hair as it struck Abu, turning him into one of those toy monkeys that plays the drums.

"That was NOT cool!" Mushu crossed his arms.

"Then if you don't want to end up like him, I suggest you back off." Jafar threatened.

Mushu's pupils widened as he raised his claws in the air. "I surrender!"

Jafar scoffed at the dragon before looking back over at me with cold eyes. "Like I said; And then there was one. You just ruined my chances of regaining my almighty power!" He raised his staff in the air to smack me, but I back flipped out of the way of the hit.

Once I regained my footing, I looked around the floor of the room to see Mickey's hat, glitching. I ran for it, but Jafar materialized some swords, jabbing them down around the hat. I just managed to stop, sliding down on my knees. I grunted, reach my hand out in between the swords to try and reach the hat, but Jafar plucked it from my reach with an evil cackle.

I growled at him, glanced down at my feet before I pulled out one of the swords, pointing it at him. "Give it up Jafar! Without the Dark Anomalies power, you're nothing!"

"... Really now?" He asked me, raising a brow.

At first I was confused by his response, but then I noticed the hat in his hand. With a gasp, I watched him as he rose the hat up into the air, taking his other hat off and... place the sorcerer hat on his head!

"No!" I exclaimed.

Jafar laughed menacingly at me, raising his hands in the air as purple lighting sparked from his palms. "The power of the sorcerer, and the Dark Anomalies, all in one!"

Taking a couple steps back, dropping my sword in complete and utter shock, I watched as black smoke formed around the body of the Disney villain, rising him up into the air. The smoke morphed him, transforming him into a giant, purple genie with red glowing eyes.

My eyes widened as he flexed his hand out, summoning a giant magical blast, heading straight for me. I bolted to the side, jumping to the floor as the blast just narrowly missed me. I took a quick moment to catch my breath before I turned around to see a crater in the floor, thin lines of smoke sizzling from the impact.

"Oh no..."

"Ah, ha, ha, ha! This is incredible!" He erupted.

"Ava!" A voice called. I looked over to see Genie picking up Aladdin in his arms. "He's not waking up!"

"... Get him out of here!" I yelled. "It's too dangerous!"

With a nod, he brought Aladdin out of the room, then came flying back in, coming to my side as Carpet and Mushu joined up along side him.

Jafar looked down at us, not before laughing his head off. "Oh this is rich! You honestly think you can defeat me Chosen One? With these freaks helping you?!"

"They're more capable to get the job done than you realize. Now let my friends go!" I pointed a finger at him. "You can't even use your power to get rid of the 'chosen one', now can you?"

"A problem which I will deal with, right now!" Jafar growled as he lowered his hand down towards me and the others.

"Avalyn!" Ben cried out as Sebastian struggled to try and break free.

Before I could react, Genie stepped in front of me, morphing his image and changing into a life like clone of myself. He flashed me a thumbs up before pointing over at Carpet. With a nod, I ran and hid behind the Carpet just as Jafar grabbed onto Genie and lifted him up to his face.

"Mushu, with me!" I whispered, waving him over.

Mushu scrambled over towards me as I lifted him up to my shoulder. Carpet flattened himself, allowing me to hop on as he took off into the air.

Jafar kept squeezing and squeezing the clone of me until it popped, revealing Genie smiling with a wide grin on his face. "Got'cha!"

"What?!" Jafar exclaimed. "How?!"

Before he could process what was happening, Carpet zipped by him, riding me and Mushu up along his side. Then Mushu jumped down from the carpet, just landing on the tip of Jafar's nose.

"I spy with my little eye... a bigger eye!" he exclaimed before poking Jafar in both eyes with his claws!

Jafar cried out in pain as Mushu jumped down, Genie catching him as Jafar released him, raising his hands up to his eyes. It was hard to get into position because Jafar kept moving his head around. But when he finally began to calm down, I saw my chance and took it.

The whole thing seemed to play in slow motion for me. Just like the time back at the All Stars Resort swimming pool. I jumped off of Carpet head first, reaching my hands out as I jumped. I could hear the faint cries of Ben and Sebastian calling out to me.

I inched closer and closer to Jafar's head, and then... "Got'cha!" I snatched the hat in my hands, wrapping it around my arms as I did a front flip in mid air.

"WHAT?!" Jafar screamed as Carpet circled around and caught me. "NO!"

Jafar's magic began to disappear. Abu changed back from a toy to his normal self, and the magical chains that tied Sebastian and Ben to the upper wall vanished into thin air, making them free fall towards the floor.

But at the same time, Jafar performed one final trick. He smashed his fists onto the floor, and it broke apart, some pieces rising up and others lowering themselves, as lava began to emerge. It was all like one big earthquake.

Ben and Sebastian both landed on one big rock to the left of the room while Jafar shrank down to his normal size and collapsed to the back end of the room, and Genie and Mushu were caught in the middle.

"Guys!" I called out to them.

"It's okay!" Ben waved at me. He used his magic to form a green bubble around him and Sebastian, floating the two of them in the air. He then flexed his other arm out, forming another green bubble around Genie, Abu, and Mushu as sweat trickled down his forehead. "I got them! Let's get out of here!"

"Right!" I waved back as Ben and the others began floating for the entrance.

Just as Carpet began following behind, I looked back to see Jafar's unconscious body, just sleeping there on one of the unstable rocks. It looked like it could cave in at any moment. I hesitated myself, wondering what I should do. After a moment, I scoffed under my breath, reaching my hand out as I tugged on Carpet.

"Hey wait! Go back for a second!"

"Are you nuts?!" Genie exclaimed.

"I'll be quick! Carpet, come on!" I tugged.

Surprisingly, Carpet complied, and turned right around as I instructed. He flew past the crumbling rocks, and zipped over the river of smoldering lava. I looked up and found Jafar's body, just dangling there. Carpet soared up and just as when the rock was about to come apart, we glided past him as I grabbed the man and pulled him onto the ride, just in the nick of time.

"Phew..." I sighed with relief.

Huh... Who knew I'd say that after rescuing a Disney Villain from death.

Carpet regrouped with the others at the archway, landing on the ground as I tucked Mickey's hat under my arm and pulled Jafar off of the fabric with the other. When I was done, the others and I watched as the marble floor sank down into the lava, never to been seen again.

The sound of coughing caught our attention as we turned around to see Jafar struggling to get back up.

"You... You saved me..." He spoke as he looked up at me. "...W-Why?"

"Yeah, why did you save him?" Mushu asked me.

"If there's one thing I learned, it's that a little compassion can go a long way." I answered.

"Compassion? But why would we--"

"If we had left Jafar to die out there, then we would be no better than him or the other Disney villains." I added.

That shut Mushu right up as Ben and Sebastian looked at me with surprised looks on their faces. But their expressions calmed as they smiled at me, nodding in agreement.

"Besides," I continued, looking back over at Jafar. "Dying would have been the easy way out, Jafar... You don't deserve it."

*******

After a trip to the Disney Prison and the Hospital everything was back to normal. Jafar was locked up in prison again, but this time in a more secure cell, and Aladdin was going to be okay. When Jafar struck him with that blast, it knocked him unconscious, but the doctors reported that he wouldn't get a concussion.

Finally, when all was said and done, we said our goodbyes to our Disney heroes as Ben, Sebastian, and I rendezvous with Mickey, backstage at Philharmagic.

"One Sorcorer Hat sir, as ordered." I smiled, handing it to him.

"Golly, gee! Thanks Avalyn!" he thanked. "Not only did you get my hat back, but I heard you also went toe-to-toe with Jafar."

"Well," I blushed a little, rubbing my arm. "I didn't technically beat him. I just swiped the hat off him."

"But you handle it great! You were awesome out there." Sebastian complimented, patting my on the back.

"I guess they don't call you the Chosen One for nothing." Ben chuckled.

"One more thing everybody," Mickey waved, catching our attention. "Ava, when I got into contact with you in the cell, you mentioned the hat being affected by the Dark Anomalies."

It was like I was splashed with a bucket of cold water and ice. He was right! Before it was glitching and stuff. But now? It seemed perfectly fine.

"Unless..." I slowly spoke as I raised my hands, looking at them.

With a gasp, Ben snapped his fingers. "Of course! Your healing magic must with cured the hat of its sickness!"

"Do you think so, Ben?" I asked him.

"Healing magic can not only heal living beings, but it can also have an affect on ordinary objects that seem out of place." he explained.

"So in our case, Mickey's hat." Sebastian clarified.

"Exactly," Mickey nodded in agreement with a smile. "Well Avalyn, I think you're starting to get the basics of your magic."

"Yeah..." I slowly smiled, placing my hands on my hips with confidence. "Yeah, I think you're right!"

"But that doesn't mean you can skip out on your training sessions. Which reminds me," Sebastian reminded with a grin. "Fairy Godmother said the sparring room at Cinderella's Castle is open for us later tonight."

"Perfect!" Mickey exclaimed. "Avalyn, you've done a great job today. Spend the rest of the day off with your family."

"We'll give you a call when it's time to head off to training." Ben said.

"Sure!" I smiled at them, but then it lowered into a frown. "Wait, after the show is over, me, my grandpa, Poppy, and Ty are meeting up with the others at Epcot. How will we reach each other?"

"Don't worry. Just leave that to us." Sebastian assured me.

"Until then," Mickey began, pulling a portion of the big red curtain aside for me. "Sit back, and enjoy the show." 

 


End file.
